ÁRTICO
by susanramos24
Summary: Él era como una ventisca, frío y misterioso, ese enigma que pocos pueden entender. Así era él. Así era el chico de ojos árticos o al menos así lo recordaba, Aria Tornatore.
1. Chica Misteriosa

|| Gran Bretaña ||

Los BladeBreakres se encontraban en una cafetería de Londres hablando sobre la investigación del padre de Tyson acerca de bestias bit malignas, estas eran diferentes a las suyas, de aquellos espíritus sagrados que eran heredados por generaciones. Ninguno sabían quién mandó la extraña cinta, pero sin duda todo tenia que ver con su estadía en Europa.

— Qué opinas tú, Tyson?-— preguntó Rei

— No quiero volar a Rusia.— sentenció sosteniendo su beyblade — Voy a viajar en tren, si quiero aprender de los mejores, tengo que aprender de los mejores como Robert.

— No puedes dejar el equipo! — exclama alarmado Kenny el cual quería hacerlo entrar en razón, el torneo ruso era prioridad, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, una chica de lentes oscuros y boina que ocultaba prácticamente la totalidad de su cabello, salvo por unos cuantos mechones rubios choca abruptamemte contra Tyson haciendo que tiré su beyblade al pavimento.

— Oye! — exclamó el de gorra tratando de reclamar pero al observar a la joven pudo percatarse que algo no iba bien.

Ella huía de alguien.

Un extraño y tétrico encapuchado la seguía hasta entrar en un callejón, sin dudarlo Tyson comenzó a correr en la misma dirección, no entendía nada pero tenía que alcanzarlos.

Aquella chica estaba en problemas.

Rápidamente Tyson logra entrar al callejón, algo en aquel tétrico encapuchado le resultaba familiar. Lo había visto antes. Al alcanzarlos en aquel callejón pudo comprobar que en efecto lo había visto, aquel tétrico encapuchado no fue una alucinación que tubo al arribar.

— Eres tú... — susurró con sorpresa. De dónde diábolos salió? Parecía salido de una película de horror.

— eh salido de tus pesadillas — dijo Cenotaph sosteniendo con fuerza a la joven para llevarla a lo profundo del callejón

— Ayudenme!

— Detenganlo! — exclama Tyson al ver que sus amigos vienen tras él

Los Bladebreakres corrieron a toda velocidad, pero aquel sujeto se movía demasiado rápido para su gusto, logrando así introducirse en lo más profundo de aquel estrecho callejón, por más de un momento estuvieron a punto de perderlos pero la felina mirada de Rei los ayudó.

— Por ahí! — exclama el de ojos ambar haciendo que los chicos corran hacia una entrada, la cual termina en un camino sin salida, pero ahí estaba aquel tétrico sujeto con la misteriosa joven.

Qué le estaba haciendo?

Su blade la tenia apresada contra el muro del callejón, al parecer planeaba atacarla en cualquier momento, por lo que sin pensarlo Tyson saca su beyblade dispuesto a luchar, pero un extraño cántico lo detiene.

— Convoco al beyblade oscuro, la fuente de mi poder y resurgimiento! — dijo aquel tétrico sujeto a la vez que una inmensa momia salía de su beyblade para apresar con sus vendas a la joven.

— Pero qué es eso?! — exclamó Tyson

— Creo que es una de las bestias bit malvadas — secundo Reí igual de perplejo que su amigo

— Ayuda! — grita la joven al ser apresada entre las vendas las cuales le causaban un gran dolor.

Los bladebreakres estaban estupefactos, cómo podía usar un espíritu sagrado para herir a una persona? Sin dudar Tyson lanzó su beyblade, enfrentaría aquella bestia bit, pero al parecer la momia quería obligar a Dragoon a salir de su beyblade, pues no se centraba en luchar solo en obligarlo a salir a la batalla, esto sorprendió tanto a Reí como a Max que al ver que las cosas se complicaban para su amigo deciden intervenir ignorando así las advertencias de Kai sobre idear una estrategia.

[•••]

Aquella tétrica momia era demasiado poderosa y el callejón era demasiado estrecho para maniobrar, por eso aquel encapuchado los atrajo a ese lugar. Todos estaban atrapados en aquel callejón pero no se rendirían, por más que la joven gritaba que escaparan mientras era alzada en el aire por la momia, la cual con uno de sus brazos logra atrapar a Driger y Drazzil con sus vendas.

— oh no! Tiene a Driger y a Drazzil.— exclamó alarmado Tyson

La situación se complicaba a cada minuto y el único que quedaba era Kai, que decide intervenir sacando su blade, aquella acción sorprendió a Reí, no era usual que el bicolor interviniera pero al parecer no tenía otra opción.

— Ven a buscarme manojo de vendas inservible! — dijo lanzando a Dranzer hacia las escaleras mientras era perseguido por algunas vendas que aún sostenían a Driger y Drazzil.

— Eso Kai! — anima Kenny

El Dranzer de Kai era muy rápido, logrando en cada maniobra escapar de las vendas o eso aparentaba. A lo lejos la misteriosa joven lo observa asombrada por su habilidad, aquel chico solo fingía retirarse, pero en verdad estaba enredando a Sarcofogon.

— Vaya, es increíble. — susurra la joven observando al bicolor

— Eso es, sigue al líder — Kai Sonrie arrogante al ver que logra enredar a la momia usando su propio poder en su contra. Provocando que en un ataque de ira la momia suelte a la joven a varios metros del suelo, por suerte en un rápido reflejo la joven logró sostenerse de unos tubos sueltos.

— Sujetate! — exclama un alarmado Max

— Creeme chico, no planeo soltarme. -— dice la joven sosteniéndose todo lo que puede de aquel tubo.

— Dranzer Flecha de fuego! — exclama el bicolor liberando a las bestias bit de sus amigos y al beyblade de Tyson de aquellas vendas que los tenían cautivos.

_Acaso es uno de los espíritus sagrados que se habían vuelto malvados?_ Pensó Kai

— Quién eres tú?! — espeta enojado el bicolor

Una risa siniestra se escucha en todo el callejón dejando ver a aquel tétrico hombre, en verdad parecía salido de una película de horror.

— Soy tu destrucción — dijo observando a su bestia bit — Sarcofogon, retirada!

Ante lo dicho, la momia se libera destrozando las escaleras y tubos donde yacía enredado, dejando caer con ello a la joven que esperaba el inminente y dolorosa impacto, pero para su sorpresa este nunca llego, en un rápido movimiento fue sostenida por Kai quién la sostuvo atrapándola en sus brazos antes que cayera sobre el pavimento.

— La próxima vez no tendrán tanta suerte — sentencio aquel tétrico encapuchado sosteniendo su beyblade — destruiremos a los Bladebreakers por intervenir

Una vez dicho esto, aquella tétrica figura desapareció entre el humo del callejón, sin duda no era un blader cualquiera.

— De...desapareció —.murmuró con sorpresa Tyson

— Si. Tuvieron suerte. — suspira aliviada la joven

— Estás bien? — pregunta el bicolor bajándola con delicadeza. Lucia avergonzado por la cercanía.

— Si... — lo observa avergonzada, no se había percatado que lo había estado abrazando del cuello — Gracias ahmm — mira a los demás chicos — a todos. Debo irme

— Hey! Tú nombre — espeta Tyson, ciertamente se habían metido en muchos problemas por ayudarla, así que lo mínimo que esperaban aparte de un agradecimiento era saber quien era la joven y qué relación tenía con aquel tétrico sujeto.

— Mi nombre no importa... — dijo acomodando su boina y lentes oscuros al momento de marcharse hasta perderse por el callejón. No los metería en sus asuntos. Aquellos chicos ya se habían involucrado lo suficiente.

— Esto demuestra que debemos salir de Londres lo más pronto posible e ir a Rusia! — exclamó Kenny, todo lo ocurrido era demasiado para un día

_1ro El extraño __vídeo_  
_2do La chica __misteriosa_  
_3ro Aquel __tétrico__ sujeto_  
_4to Aquel __espíritu__maligno__._

— Qué quería de ella? — pregunta Reí

— Quizás sea mejor no saberlo

Kenny planeaba tomar el primer vuelo a Rusia pero Tyson y el equipo optan por quedarse en Europa y enfrentar a otros bladers podedoros como Cenotaph.

— Kai diles algo — pide Kenny

— Estoy de acuerdo

—Qué?! — Kenny lucia sorprendido, en verdad Kai estaba de acuerdo?

— No estaré tranquilo hasta saber que podemos vencer a ese sujeto.

_Continuará__..._


	2. Tren fantasma

_**Dos días después**_

**|| Londres ||**

**9:00 AM**

Los Bladebreakers viajarían a París en un tren ultramoderno de máxima velocidad, el cual iría bajo tierra. Lucían emocionados pues en veinte minutos llegarían a su destino.

Un poco lejos de ahí una joven de lentes oscuros y boina negra hablaba por teléfono.

— Aún no tengo a Serenity, Johnny — dijo refiriéndose a su bestia bit

?ￂﾠ_**Creí que la tendrías**_  
_**hoy**_

— Veré a Oliver primero.

?ￂﾠ_**No pasas demasiado tiempo**_  
_**con Oliver últimamente? **__— __**dijo**__**fastidiado**_

— Celos McGregor?

?ￂﾠ_**Para nada! **__— __**exclamó**_

— Sabes que eres mi favorito.

La joven podía imaginar al escocés sonrojarse del otro lado de la linea, en verdad le gustaba molestarlo. Luego de unos cuantos minutos le pregunta si ha tenido algún encuentro con Lupinex, lo que ocasiona extrañeza en el escocés, no era usual que ella preguntara por aquellos perdedores, sin embargo, se limita a responder su pregunta aduciendo que tras su último encuentro no había vuelto a saber nada de Lupinex.

?ￂﾠ_**Tú**__**lo**__**has**__**visto? **_  
_— __**preguntó**__**serio.**_

— No — mintió — solo me dio curiosidad

Se formo un silencio incómodo, no quería preocupar a nadie hasta asegurarse de saber que buscaban los Dark Bladers.

?ￂﾠ_**Actúas extraño, Aria**_

— Estoy por subir al tren, Johnny. — desvió la conversación

?ￂﾠ_**Bien, buen viaje**__._

— Saludame a Robert.

Al colgar, la joven se topa con los Bladebreakers en la entrada del tren, al parecer irían en el mismo tren.

— Tú — dijo el bicolor observándola fijamente.

— Hola — saludó a los chicos, ciertamente no esperaba volverlos a ver — nos vemos nuevamente

— Esta vez nos dirás tu nombre? — espetó Tyson alzando una ceja — nos lo debes.

La joven suspira resignada, aquel chico de gorra tenía razón, tras lo ocurrido lo mínimo que podía hacer era dar su nombre.

Tks!

Odiaba estar en deuda.

— Mi nombre es Aria Tornatore — dijo quitandose la boina y los lentes para dejar ver sus orbes azules y su largo cabello rubio — un gusto conocerlos.

Ante la formalidad de la presentación, Tyson no puede evitar sentirse nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a las etiquetas, sin duda la joven lucia mejor sin la boina y los lentes oscuros, rápidamente Kenny procede a presentar a cada uno de los chicos como integrantes del equipo BladeBreakers de Japón.

— Somos los campeones asiáticos y estadounidense — alardeó Tyson

Así que eran los representantes de Japón para el torneo mundial de beyblade, ciertamente había escuchado de ello pero nunca tuvo interés en participar y aunque lo quisiera no tenía equipo, tanto Robert como los demás preferían luchar en solitario, para ellos un equipo solo era sinónimo de debilidad, ellos no necesitaban a nadie para ganar sus batallas, menos esconder sus debilidades, tenían un errado concepto de lo que significaba ser un equipo, pero cada uno eran los campeones regionales de Europa quedando Robert en primer lugar.

Una vez que suben al tren, se percatan que este se encuentra vacio, tendrían todo el vagón para ellos. Lo cual la extraño pues la ojiazul había escuchado que habría más pasajeros.

— Quizás fue un error — susurró sentándose junto a la ventana en unos asientos alejado de los BladeBreakers, quería evitar alguna conversación sobre los Dark Bladers.

•

•

_Lo que ninguno sabía era que el tren no estaba programado para salir a esa hora._

_**Minutos**__**después**_

Dentro del tren los BladeBreakers se encontraban viendo películas de horror, Kenny lucia aterrado por el hombre lobo y el vampiro lo que provocó que tanto Max como Tyson se burlaran.

— Te van a dejar sin una gota de sangre! — exclama Tyson con voz aterradora.

— Esto no puede empeorar — murmuró con fastidio el bicolor que se encontraba al otro extremo de los asientos viéndolos con su usual porte serio mientras se burlaban del castaño.

Por otro lado la ojiazul se encontraba pensativa en su asiento, quería llegar rápido a París. Últimamente en sus pensamientos aparecía un chico pelirrojo, de tez blanquecina y ojos árticos.

_Quién es?, Pensó_

Cada vez que trataba de recordar, lo único que venia a su mente era la nieve, mucha nieve, y una niña llorando.

_Esos ojos árticos._

_•_  
_•_  
_•_

_— __Cuál es tu nombre? — preguntó_  
_una pequeña niña de_  
_corto cabello rubio_

_—__Yuri Iv..._

La sonora risa del chico de gorra la sacó de sus pensamientos, ignoraba que habiansido aquello.

Acaso un recuerdo?  
Un sueño?

Ignoraba la respuesta pero tras su encuentro con los BladeBreakers, en especial con Hiwatari no podía evitar recordar a ese chico. Algo en su mirada la hizo recuperar aquel recuerdo que creía perdido. Por otro lado, Kai la observa desde su asiento, había algo estraño en aquella chica.

Algo ocultaba.

A los pocos minutos llega Rei diciendo que el tren esta completamente vacio salvo por ellos y el conductor.

Algo iba mal, muy mal.

— Dónde demonios están todos los pasajeros? — preguntó Max

—Eso me propongo descubrir ahora. — dijo Reí dispuesto a marcharse, pero el tren frena en seco ocasionado que se golpeen con sus asientos.

— Nos detuvimos — dijo Aria

— Iré a ver al conductor — rápidamente Kai fue a ver si el conductor se encontraba bien y Rei al copiloto.

No había duda, estaba pasando algo extraño. Aria no puedo evitar tensarse, el tren estaba detenido bajo tierra y no tenía su blade con ella. Tenía un mal presentimiento, el cual empeoró cuando las luces se apagan. Cuando llegan el bicolor y el azabache, estos dicen que no hay conductor y tampoco copiloto.

— Qué ocurre aquí? — preguntó alarmado Tyson

— Pronto lo sabremos— dijo Aria apretando su puño.

[•••]

Una vez que bajaron del tren, los BladeBreakers caminan por un oscuro sendero seguidos por la ojiazul que observaba espectante a su alrededor.

— Es una trampa — murmuró el bicolor llamando su atención

— Es lo que me temo...

Caminaron hasta llegar a la cabeza del tren y toparse con tres sujetos que la joven reconocía muy bien.

— Hola Chicos. Bienvenidos a nuestro lugar favorito — esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa Sanguinex — La oscuridad.

— No otra vez!— exclama Tyson

— Y ahora son más —dijo Max

— Falta uno — espetó la ojiazul buscando a Cenotaph por los alrededores pero todo estaba demasiado oscuro.

— Esta vez no vinimos por ti. — Sanguinex centra su mirada en Tyson — Qué tal un desafío?

— Tu nombre primero — responde poniéndose en guardia.

— Que descortés. Soy Sanguinex — se presentó para luego dar paso a sus compañeros.

— Soy Lupinex — dijo un hombre largo y rebelde cabello grisáceo

— Mi nombre entre los humanos responde a Zomb.

Con cada palabra de aquel tétrico grupo, el semblante de la ojiazul palidecía, dudaba que aquellos chicos pudieran enfrentar a los Dark Bladers, si uno les había dado pelea a tres de ellos no quería imaginar lo que harían tres.

— Están intentando decir que son unos monstruos o algo así — pregunta con desconcierto Rei.

— Exactamente — afirma Sanguinex pasando su maliciosa mirada hacia la ojiazul — acaso esa chica no se los dijo? Somos los Dark Bladers.

—No los metan en esto!

— Esta vez nuestro objetivo no eres tu — observacon una tétrica sonrisa a Tyson que se niega a luchar con esos lunáticos pero al escuchar el grito de su amigo el castaño, no tenía otra opción.

Cenotaph tenía a Kenny.

— Maldición... —murmura Aria

—Una batalla, si ustedes ganan su amigo será libre, si no dependerá de nosotros. Aceptan nuestra propuesta?

Los Dark Bladers escogen a Kai como rival, pero se niega.

— Nos temes?

— No les tengo miedo, patéticos monstruos — se cruza de brazos

—No seas insolente — espeta Cenotaph zarandeando al castaño pero el bicolor no parece inmutarse, por lo que Tyson, Max y Reí están dispuestos a luchar.

La ojiazul no podía evitar apretar sus puños con frustración. Odiaba no tener a su bestia bit con ella, por eso había huido la primera vez que aquellos tétricos, su beyblade estaba en Francia siendo reparado, sin él no podía luchar.

— Si ganamos sus bestias bit serán nuestras — Sentencia Sanguinex

Tyson pelea contra Sanguinex, pero para su sorpresa su beyblade queda adherido al techo como si de un murciélago o un vampiro se tratara. Su objetivo eran las bestias bit de los Bladebrakres, querían convertirlos en espíritus malignos.

—No te lo permitiré! — espeta Tyson

Estaba siendo destrozando, pero no se rendiría, estaba harto de esos lunáticos, primero los habían secuestrado, después capturaron a Kenny y ahora querian sus bestias bit, estaba harto. Poco a poco comenzó a  
recuperarse arrinconando a Sanguínex, pero es detenido abruptamente por Lupinex que interviene en la batalla, Tyson ya tenía suficientes problemas con uno solo como para lidear con dos, por lo que el rubio del grupo decide ayudarlo. De esta manera ambos llaman a sus bestias bit provocando que la mirada de Sanguinex se ilumine, eso es lo que quería, sin dudar invoca con Lupinex a sus bestias bit tomando el control total de la batalla, si ganaban se adueñarian de los espíritus sagrados de los Bladebrakres.

Al ver a aquellas tétricas bestias bit malignas, Kenny ayuda a Tyson diciendoles que tienen las mismas debilidades que los seres de la pelicula que vieron, solo que no había luz solar. Por lo que tanto Tyson y Max deciden formar una cruz de luz con sus beyblades derrotando a Sanguínex, ahora faltaba Lupinex, Rei decide intervenir poniendo un dólar de plata en su beyblade, al invocar a Driger logra derrotarlo sin dificultad.

— Ganamos! — victorea un agotado Tyson

Al ver que están sin energía, Cenotaph y Zomb deciden intervenir y atacar, querían aprovechar su momento de debilidad pero el sonido de una sirena de ambulancia los detiene.

— Debemos irnos! — exclama Zomb

— Ganaron esta vez, pero volveremos a vernos en otro momento y lugar. — sentencia Sanguinex desapareciendo entre las sombras con su equipo.

— Están bien chicos? — pregunta el hombre de la ambulancia a la vez que la ojiazul se pone su boina recogiendo la totalidad de su cabello llamando la atención del bicolor.— Qué está pasando aquí?

— Quien conduce el tren? — pregunta su compañero.

Tras una breve explicación los hombres ayudan a los chicos a subir a la parte trasera de la ambulancia, los llevarían de regreso a la estación.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Días** **Después**

**|| Francia ||**

Una joven de largos y rubios cabellos caminaba por las calles de París, con rumbo a la Torre Eifeel donde se reuniría con cierto peliverde, a medida que iba acercándose a su destino observa a un chico de cabellos bicolor probando su beyblade contra un monumento histórico, de verlo estaba segura que el Francés se indignaría, Oliver apreciaba la historia y el arte de su ciudad natal, no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa al pensar en su reacción. Al fijar su vista en aquel chico se da con la sorpresa que se trataba de Kai de los BladeBreakers, pero había algo diferente en su Dranzer.

—Nuevo beyblade? — pregunta llamando la atención del bicolor que la observa con atención, hoy se mostraba sin boina o lentes. — Un nuevo anillo de ataque.

— No abrá rival para mi Dranzer

— Nada mal — dice sacando un beyblade turquesa, provocando que Kai observe de reojo su bestia bit.

Era una sirena.

Kai quiso decir algo pero es interrumpido por la ojiazul que señala la Torre Eifeel, donde las bestias bit de su equipo se encontraban luchando.

— Oh no, esos locos Dark Blader han regresado — dijo tomando a su Dranzer

— Vamos — sentencia — Esto no puede ser bueno.

Tras una mirada compartida ambos chicos corren rápidamente hacia la Torre Eifeel, esperaban llegar a tiempo, los BladeBreakers estaban en problemas. Al llegar a la Torre, la ojiazul trata de buscar un elevador disponible para llegar rápido a los últimos pisos pero todos estaban repletos.

— Rayos! — espeta Kai

Usar las escaleras no era opción.

— Kai por aquí! — exclama la ojiazul dentro de un ascensor semi libre, rápidamente el bicolor corre hacia el ascensor, antes de que la puerta se cierre logra ingresar acorralándola contra el muro, quedando de esta manera a unos centímetros de su rostro debido a que la joven había frenado su caída sosteniéndolo. El bicolor podía sentir la respiración de ambos chocar entre si. Por lo que al darse cuenta de la situación, ambos se apartan avergonzados. Ciertamente se veían involucrados en vergonzosas situaciones.

Una vez que llegaron al observatorio ambos pueden escuchar la voz de impotencia de los BladeBreakers.

— De acuerdo, nos rendimos — dice Tyson al ver que los estaban destrozando.

— Creía que habíamos jurado no rendirnos nunca

— Kai! — exclaman los BladeBreakers

Lucían asombrados de ver aparecer al bicolor, el cual no venía solo, a su lado estaba la chica del tren, la cual tenía un lanzador listo.

— Puedo solo — dijo con autosuficiencia

— No lo dudo — sonríe de lado la ojiazul

Al finalizar lo dicho el bicolor apunta su beyblade hacia los Dark Bladers.

— Reconstruiste tu Dranzer! — exclama con entusiasmo el castaño al ver como Dranzer comienza a derrotar a cada una de las bestias bit malignas, logrando asi que Tyson y los demás se unan llamando a si bestias bits.

La batalla había dado un giro de acontecimientos. Habían logrado derrotar nuevamente a los Dark Bladers.

— Esto los convierte en perdedores! — exclama Kai

— Este no fue nuestro último encuentro! — amenaza Cenotaph

— Nuestra mision no a terminado — dice Lupinex seguido por Sanguinex

— Se los advierto volveremos a vernos, BladeBreakers. — advirtió antes de desaparecer con su equipo entre las sombras.

— Nos salvaste! Gracias Kai — agradece Kenny

— No fue nada, necesitaba probar mi nuevo blade.

— Claro, por eso vinimos corriendo supongo — bromea la joven

— Exacto — sentencia con una sonrisa arrogante

— Les diste una lección, Kai — felicita Max

— Cielos nunca habia visto una batalla como esta

Todos voltean en dirección de aquella voz, frente a ellos se encontraba un joven de cortos, cabellos verdes, Rei no pudo evitar observar el beyblade del chico, quiso decor algo pero es interrumpido por la ojiazul.

— Oliver — saluda dirigiéndose al peliverde para darle un cálido abraz — Me alegra verte.

— Lo mismo digo — sonríe — solo esperaba que fuera en otras circunstancias.

— Estuviste observando todo el tiempo?

— Decidí quedarme a ver toda la beybatalla. — observa a los BladeBreakers — Estaba listo para liquidarlos si ustedes tenían problemas.

Aquel comentario provocó que tanto Tyson como Max gruñeran en claro enfado, ahora la ojiazul entendía un poco a los Dark Bladers y su sed de venganza contra ellos.

— Oigan no me malinterpreten, chicos — dijo levantando la mano autosuficiente el peliverde — francamente nunca pensé que perderían, pero hay que estar preparado para todo, si ellos comenzaban a ganar necesitarían ayuda.

— Quién te crees que eres!? — espeta Tyson — Quizás eres parte de ellos

— Te equivocas— defiende la ojiazul

— Hablas enserio? Me veo como si tuviera algo que ver con ellos? — dijo con burla — Tengo cuentas que arreglar con esos chicos

— Enserio? — pregunta kai con seriedad.

— Creeme tardaría mucho tiempo en explicar — observa a la ojiazul — ahora entiendo porque Johnny estaba intranquilo.

— Podemos omitir lo ocurrido?

— Depende de lo que tengas para decir.

En ese momento Oliver se percata de las miradas de los demás sobre él.

— Oh. Supongo que debo presentarme, mi nombre es Oliver, soy amigo de Aria. — sonríe — Crecí aquí en Paris, asi que bienvenidos a mí cuidad natal

—Bien, gracias — dice nervioso Kenny por tanta formalidad

— No gracias a ustedes, su batalla con los Dark Bladers me subio el espíritu por decirlo de algún modo, pero no son muy buenos — afirma con seguridad

— Oliver — regaña la ojiazul

— No pretendo criticarlos, Aria pero con todo el poder que tienen sus blades creo que pueden aprender a controlar mejor sus bestias bit

Dicho esto se voltea para marcharse junto a la ojiazul que suspiraba resignada, no es que Oliver tuviera malas intenciones pero al igual que Enrique podía ser despectivo en sus comentarios o al menos así se tomaba por aquel tono de superioridad.

—Oye Espera! No puedes decir algo así y luego dejarlo — espeta un ofendido Tyson pero Oliver se limita a despedirse en francés de ellos

_**Continuará...**_


	3. Ataque de Unicolyon

**|| Francia ||**

En una elegante cafetería de Paris Oliver y Aria se encontraban tomando un café, mientras hablaban sobre aquellos chicos que se hacían llamar los Bladebreakres.

— Asi que son los campeones asiaticos y estadounidenses — comenta el peliverde

— Son chicos muy interesantes — bebe de su taza — en especial Kai.

— El que llegó contigo?

La ojiazul asiente, en verdad consideraba al bicolor como el más fuerte del equipo. Tenía buen control y gran agilidad, ambos eran factores muy importantes en batalla, esto había logrado llamar su atención.

— Johnny se enfadará por tu interés en Kai. — bromea Oliver

— Él se enfada por todo

— Sobre todo cuando se trata de tu atención — dijo de manera pícara provocando un leve rubor en los pómulos de la ojiazul que no pudo evitar mirar hacia otro lado.

— No juegues, Oliver

El peliverde sonríe de lado, para él era evidente el interés amoroso que tenía su temperamental amigo sobre la ojiazul, pero le costaba reconocerlo.

— No era broma — susurra el francés

— Dijiste algo? — preguntó la ojiazul

— No es nada. Quieres ir al museo? — dijo cambiando de tema, no le correspondía hablar sobre lo que sentía el escoses.

En una tienda de Beyblade, el rubio de los Bladebreakers se encontraba observando una revista de deportes dónde salía Oliver en la portada, al tomarla observa al lado la fotografía de la ojiazul en una revista de Opera.

— Quiénes son? — pregunta con sorpresa

— Yo le puedo responder, joven. — comenta un vendedor — Él es Oliver, es el hijo de un millonario Francés, es un beyluchador campeón muy famoso aquí en Francia.

El rubio estaba impresionado, no podía creer que aquel joven que encontraron en la Torre Eiffel fuera un Beyluchador profesional.

— Y ella? — señala la fotografía de la ojiazul, la cual llevaba puesto un elegnte vestido y tenía suelto su cabello.

— Ella es Ariana Tornatore, es _La Sirena Europea,_ se le conoce de esa forma por su voz.

Ahora todo era claro para el rubio, al ser extranjeros no habían reconocido a la ojiazul, pero los demás sí, por eso llevaba consigo los lentes y boina.

**|Museo de Louvre|**

Dos jóvenes se encontraban observando las pinturas en completa calma, hasta que una conocida voz llama su atención.

— Los encontré!

— Tyson? — dice con sorpresa la ojiazul — Cómo lograste entrar?

— Vaya eres tú — sonríe de lado el peliverde— estás viendo los lugares más importantes de todo París?

Al fijar su vista en ambos, el azabache le recrimina a Oliver por dejarlos fuera del museo, esto tomó por sorpresa ambos chicos que no consideraban estar haciendo nada malo, sim embargo, el japones parecia enojado por lo que el peliverde lo detiene alzando su mano con autosuficiencia para presentarse adecuadamente y tener una charla más calmada.

— Por qué alquilaste toda la galería para ti solo?— preguntó un enojado Tyson — Mi amigo Kenny tenía muchas ganas de venir.

— Vengó aquí a contemplar las obras de los grandes artistas.— responde el francés

— Y tienes que hacerlo solo? — acusó

— Claro que sí. — respondió entrecerrando los ojos, en verdad podía ser muy caprichoso sin darse cuenta, pero la directa sinceridad de Tyson sobre su actitud egoísta lo hace meditar.— ...No creí que estaba haciendo infelices a tantas personas.

Tras pensarlo, Oliver se pone de pie, esto sorprende a la ojiazul que lo observaba con curiosidad, sin duda Oliver no era de los que cancelaban su día de arte en el Louvre, más no pudo evitar aceptar su mano cuando se la extendió para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y acompañarlo.

— Oigan dónde creen que van?! — exclama Tyson

— A mi restaurante — respondió con simpleza el francés — aceptarías almorzar con nosotros?

La invitación de Oliver toma por sorpresa a la ojiazul pero sonríe de lado al escuchar la afirmativa del japonés. Había algo en ese grupo de chicos que le agradaba, aún no entendia qué era pero estar cerca de ellos le daba una agradable sensación.

•

•

•

Al salir, el curador del Louvre detiene al azabache, pero Oliver hace que lo suelten aduciendo que el japonés es un buen amigo suyo, esto sorprende a Kenny pues había pasado menos de 5 minutos, por lo que Tyson intenta relajarlo diciendo que el francés se disculpó y que lo invitó a almorzar a su restaurante.

— Naturalmente tú también estás invitado. — comenta el peliverde antes de marcharse con Tyson y Aria, los cuales dejaban atrás a un muy agobiado castaño.

— Lo único que quería era ver la Monalisa — lamenta Kenny

**| Callejones |**

En una zona dominada por Bladers callejeros, un bicolor se enconrraba frente a un beyestadio, había derrotado a todos los beyluchadores presentes, ninguno era digno rival de su Dranzer.

— Ahora, dime todo lo que sabes de estos beyluchadores — espeta de forma amenzante — Oliver Polanski y...Aria Tornatore.

El bicolor aún no comprendía por qué preguntaba por la ojiazul pero algo lo inquietaba.

_**Su bestia bit.**_

— Oliver es el campeón de Francia. — comenta el chico de roja pañoleta en la cabeza — Aria es la hermana de Enrique, el campeón de Italia

Aquello llamó la atención del bicolor, así que la joven era hermana de uno de los Beyluchadores que buscaban, según lo dicho, la rubia se dedicaba a cantar ópera, rara vez se la veia en una batalla.

—Se sabe que su bestia bit es una sirena. — comenta el blader — Cuidate del canto de la Sirena y el cuerno del Unicornio. — finaliza con un leve temblor corporal.

**| Restaurant Polanski |**

Tyson devoraba velozmente todo lo que estaba en la elegante mesa, era un menú de siete platos y el japones iba por el décimo, al ver que Aria lo observa sorprendida, Kenny lo regaña pidiendo que se comporte.

— Dónde está el postre? — pregunta Tyson provocando que Aria sonría divertida

—Te sugiero que recuerdes tus modales — advierte Kenny

— Dices que eh estado usando el tenedor equivocado? — pregunta avergonzado el azabache que rápidamente es tranquilizado por el francés.

— No te preocupes por eso, ustedes son mis invitados especiales. — afirma amablemente Oliver — pero si realmente les preocupa puedo hacer que hechen a los demás clientes.

El castaño se niega rotundamente, aquello le parecía demasiado vergonzoso.

— Están disfrutando la comida que preparé para ustedes? — pregunta el peliverde tomando por sorpresa a ambos chicos.

— Tú preparaste esto? — pregunta Kenny ocasionando que el francés asienta orgulloso

— Oliver es un gran Chef. Su padre tiene un gran grupo de restaurantes — sonrie la ojiazul para luego terminar su plato — esta delicioso.

—Esta realmente bueno! — anima Tyson

— Ustedes me fascinan — comenta Oliver cruzando los brazos emocionado — Todos los finalistas son inexpertos como ustedes?

— Oliver! — regaña la ojiazul

— No parecen haber llegado a un nivel alto, Aria.

Al escuchar aquello, Tyson se levanta enojado, se sentía insultado pero antes que pudiera decir algo,Kenny lo detiene.

— Es mejor de lo que crees, Oliver— defiende la ojiazul, llamando la atención del francés.

— Enserio? — pregunta con interés, Oliver sabía que la ojiazul no tomaba enserio a cualquiera — entonces luchemos

Los tres se muestran sorprendidos.

**Rusia**

**|Abadía Valkov|**

Un pelirrojo de ojos ártico salía de la sala de entrenamiento, su fría mirada hacia que muchos en la abadía le abrieran paso, muchos con temor, otros con respeto, aquel pelirrojo no sólo era el mejor Beyluchador de la abadía, era el líder de los Demolition boys, el equipo que representaba a Rusia en el Campeonato Mundial.

Una vez que llegó al pasillo principal para llegar a su habitación escucha el cantico de una joven, aquella voz inundaba el extenso y oscuro pasillo. Al parecer uno de los físicos había encendido la radio mientras experimentaba con los últimos reclutas que Valkov había traído a la abadía. No tenía un extenso conocimiento sobre música, pero podía distinguir que se trataba de ópera italiana.

— Esa voz... — susurra

Había algo familiar.

_Nieve_

_•_  
_•_  
_•_

_Una niña llorando_

_•_  
_•_  
_•_

_Una extraña melodía._

Breves recuerdos venían a su mente, sin duda era su pasado, cuando aún era Yuri Ivanov, pero ahora todo había cambiado.

No quería recordar nada. Ahora su nombre era Tala. No necesitaba su pasado.

En la abadía nadie tenía pasado.

**|Parque de Luxemburgo |**

Un grupo de chicos caminaba por el lugar más hermoso de Paris con dirección al plato personal de Oliver para tener una batalla, mientras en el trayecto escuchaban al peliverde narrar su batalla contra Zomp, su voz sonaba arrogante.

— Claro que gane, nunca perdería contra alguien que no sabe controlar su bestia bit.

— Quieres decir que tú también tienes una bestia bit? — pregunta con sorpresa Kenny

— No es el único — dijo la ojiazul mostrando un Beyblade turquesa, en el centro se hallaba una bestia bit de sirena. Por lo que mencionó, se llamaba Serenity.

— Mi bestia bit es muy hermosa — se regodea el francés, hablar sobre su bestia bit lo llenaba de orgullo — Ya llegamos, este es mi plato de entrenamiento personal. — dijo señalando un beyestadio en el centro del parque, rodeado por fuentes y rosas.

— Es aquí? — Pregunta Kenny

— Me gusta jugar rodeado de belleza — dijo sacando su beyblade para posteriormente dirigirse a Tyson. — A llegado el momento de dejar de hablar y mostrar que puedes controlar tu bestia bit.

•  
•

Un gran grupo de personas rodeaba el estadio, el francés se llevaba toda la atención afirmando que venían a observar su hermosa beybatalla.

— No espero que lo entiendas Tyson, tú juegas de una forma salvaje y sin control.

Aquel comentario tan despectivo enfada al azabache haciendo que saque su beyblade, mientras la ojiazul sólo se límita a cubrir su rostro, en ocasiones Oliver podía ser tan despectivo y arrogante. Sin más decide intervenir poniéndose a un lado de ambos para ser el árbitro.

— Creí que lucharías — comenta Tyson

— Tal vez luego, galán — sonrie pero antes que el azabache se marché, es retenido por la ojiazul — Tyson...

— Si? — pregunta antes de ponerse en posición

— Oliver es muy fuerte — advierte

— No perderé

La ojiazul no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, aquel chico se tenía mucha confianza.

— listos? — observa a ambos chicos — 3, 2 ,1 Let it rip.

Cuando la batalla inició, el beyblade de Oliver evadía fácilmente los ataques de Tyson, el francés esperaba que solo jugaba con el corazón y no con la cabeza. Para él esto no servía, el beyblade era un juego de estrategia no de sentimientos, ante esto, Tyson sólo aduce que Oliver no utilza ninguno, pues si bien su juego era profesional, era demasiado frio, y carente de sentimiento, sin mencionar la forma en que trataba a su bestia bit. Por otro lado, no podía negar que el francés tenía un buen equilibrio entre la defensa y el ataque, por lo que si no actuaba rápido perdería, ante esto el azabache decidió invocar a su bestia bit, provocando que Aria y Oliver observaran con sorpresa a aquel Dragón azul. Al verlo, la ojiazul no pudo evitar recordar por una fracción de segundo al chico de ojos árticos.

_Nieve_

_•_  
_•_  
_•_

_Una niña llorando_

_•_  
_•_  
_•_

_Una melodía_

_•_  
_•_  
_•_

_Unos ojos árticos_

Pequeñas escenas venían a su mente.

_"— Gracias por ayudarme. — agradece una pequeña niña de cortos y rubios cabellos_

_—__...De nada_

_— __Cuál es tu nombre?_

_—__Yuri Ivan..._ "

— Qué fue eso? — dijo para si misma, pero la mágen de un hermoso y enorme unicornio la hace salir de sus pensamientos, Oliver había invocado a Unicolyon, el azabache estaba en problemas, Oliver tenía mucho poder, alejo sin esfuerzo alguno la tormenta de Dragoon mientras se burla de los vanos intentos del japonés.

— Oliver! Oliver! — aclama el publicó, era cuestión de tiempo para que liquidara al azabache

— Tyson! — exclaman dos chicos de los Bladebrakers

— Llegó la caballería — dijo Aria observando a Max y Rei animar al azabache, Inesperadamente esto había provocado un notorio cambio en la mirada de Tyson — Vaya...— aquellos chicos le habían regresado la confianza necesaria para no rendirse.

— Aún no estoy vencido Oliver! — exclama Tyson

— En realidad ya lo estas — espeta — no tienes control, ni estabilidad. Por qué no te rindes?! — advirtió el peliverde pero el azabache se niega.

— Entonces terminaré con esto. -— dijo serio — Acabalo Unicolyon! Te lo ordeno!

Otra vez aquel trato.

La ojiazul no puedo evitar presionar con fuerza sus puños, no le gustaba su método de lucha, le parecia cruel. Las bestias bit eran espíritus sagrados, merecian ser tratados con respeto.

— Vamos Dragoon!

En un intento desesperado, el azabache se las arregla para colocar su beyblade sobre el de Oliver para atacarlo en un último intento de esquivar el cuerno de Unicolyon, esto provocó un gran choque de luz ocasionando que ambos beyblades salgan disparados del estadio.

La ojiazul no lo creía. Oliver había empatado!

— Es...es un empate — dijo estupefacta, sin embargo, el público presente comenzó a cuestionar el resultado, exclamando que Unicolyon debió haber ganado, que cambie el veredicto pero son silenciados bruscamente por el francés que los calla observándolos con una dura mirada.

— Gran pelea — dijo Aria felicitando al azabache quien asiente para luego mirar al peliverde.

— Fue un juego increíble — le extiende su mano a Oliver que lo observa con amabilidad

— Fue un juego magnífico — toma su mano — cualquiera que no acepte el resultado, no conoce la belleza del beyblade

Sin duda, aquel había sido un magnífico juego, Tyson no podía evitar elogia a Oliver aduciendo que había aprendido mucho de él, esperaba verlo en las finales, pero el francés negó aduciendo no participaría.

— No me interesa un campeonato por equipo — sentenció — además, aquí cada uno de nosotros ya es campeon mundial.

— A quiénes Te refieres? — cuestiona Tyson

— Se refiere a los 4 beyluchadores que representan Europa — dijo Aria señalando al peliverde — Oliver en Francia, Enrique en Italia, Johnny en Escocia y Robert en Alemania.

— Todos hemos dominado nuestra bestia bit, algunos son mejores que yo. — sentencia Oliver sorprendiendo al azabache — El campeón de Italia es muy fuerte. Te agradara, es muy simpático.

— Y excéntrico — agrega la rubia causando que Oliver sonría divertido

— Enrique es su hermano mayor — comenta Oliver al ver la confusión en el rostro de los Bladebreakers

— Por dos minutos. — aclará — somos mellizos

— Aprenderás mucho si lo desafias. — afirma Oliver observando a Tyson — Aria puede ayudarlos.

— Enserio? — pregunta el azabache

La ojiazul asiente aduciendo que los vera en Italia para que enfrenten a Enrique. Les daría la dirección para verlos directamente allá pues tendría una presentación.

_**Continuará...**_


	4. Enrique el Gladiador

**|| Italia ||**

Al llegar a la colina de una majestuosa mansión, la ojiazul encuentra a los Bladebreakers en la entrada siendo engañados por un joven de corta y rubia cabellera.

— No cambia — susurra

Ciertamente le costaba creer que aquel carismático y despreocupado chico se tratara de su hermano, la futura cabeza de la familia Tornatore y campeón de Italia _**"El joven y talentoso Enrique"**_ muchas cosas se decían sobre él.

_Enrique, el que nunca ha perdido un desafió._

_•_  
_•_  
_•_

_El primogénito y futura cabeza de la familia._

_•_  
_•_  
_•_

_El heredero de la bestia sagrada del Clan Tornatore_

_•_  
_•_  
_•_

_El mejor beyluchador de Roma._

Desde que tenía uso de razón, recordaba toda la atención enfocarse hacia Enrique. El nacer dos minutos antes había marcado muchas diferencias entre ambos, el principal era el lugar que ocupaban dentro de la jerarquía familiar, al ser el mayor, Enrique había tomado lugar como el primogénito, sería la futura cabeza de una emblemática familia descendiente de la nobleza, tendría el peso los negocios familiares cuando tuviera la edad y preparación apropiada, por lo cual toda la atención se centraba en _el joven y talensoso Enrique,_ dejándola a ella relegada como la sombra de su hermano. Si bien ambos mantenían una buena relación también tenían grandes diferencias, entre ellas su forma de pensar sobre sus bestias bit, aquellos espíritus sagrados que les fueron entregados como herencia familiar, para Enrique Amphilyon era una herramienta que él podía controlar, para la ojiazul ellos representaban la protección de su Clan por lo cual merecían respeto, pero el rubio no lo entendía.

"_Debes dominar tu bestia bit"_

Dominar...

Cuanto odiaba esa palabra.

— Deberías dejar de mentir alguna vez

— Aria! — exclama un sorprendido Tyson al verla caminar hacia aquel rubio de sonrisa autosuficiente, el cual la observaba con sorpresa, ciertamente eran muy parecidos, pero antes que el ojiazul pudiera decir algo, es interrumpido por una voz proveniente de la mansión.

— Joven Enrique, su profesor de Trigonometría solicita su presencia en el cuarto piso, en el salón de baile. — comenta un mayordomo de gran porte y elegancia. — No debe hacerlo esperar

— Peterswoord! — saluda la ojiazul provocando que el mayordomo pose fijamente su vista en ella.

— Srt. Aria, es un placer tenerla de regreso. — hace una reverencia — el joven Enrique ha esperado su llegada.

— Enrique?! — exclaman con sorpresa los Bladebreaker, ahora todo estaba claro, aquel alocado chico era Enrique.

— Nos vemos! — responde el rubio tomando rápidamente la muñeca de la ojiazul para llevarla con él hacia las barandas

— Joven Enrique, Señorita Aria! Esperen — pide Peterswoord

— No hay tiempo, Peterswoord! — dijo parándose sobre barandas — sube Aria

— Espera que...

— Adiós chicos! — señala a los Bladebreaker — Guarden sus habilidades para alguien que puedan vencer

Dicho esto, el rubio se lanza colina abajo junto con Aria que gritaba al ser nuevamente arrastrada por las locuras de su hermano.

— Estoy en grandes problemas — susurra el mayordomo.

**|Rusia |**

En las gélidas calles de Moscú, un joven de cortos cabellos pelirrojos se encontraba observando los frondosos árboles ser cubiertos por la nevada de la temporada, a su alrededor todo yacía cubierto por aquel manto que cubría sin contemplación alguna la ciudad.

— ¿Qué vez, Tala? — pregunta Bryan con retraimiento

— La nieve — responde con parsimonia — La nieve es agradable...

Ante lo dicho, Bryan asintió con ligereza. La nieve sepultaba cualquier cosa a su paso, era como una muerte lenta, fría y letal, pero imparcial, no diferenciaba entre la riqueza o pobreza, la felicidad o la tristeza, sin importar lo que ocurriera esta continuaba cayendo. Solo aquellos que conocían realmente de la pobreza y la tristeza, sabían mejor que nadie que la nieve se llevaba todo, hasta sus recuerdos, incluso los más horribles, eso era lo que muchos buscaban.

Olvidar.

En la Abadía no tenías pasado.

_Sin recuerdos_

_•_  
_•_  
_•_

_Sin Pasado_

_•_

_•_  
_•_

_Sin esperanza_

_•_  
_•_

_•_

_Morías al entrar a la abadía y un nuevo yo surgía._

Los recuerdos felices no eran algo que Bryan o él conocieran, de su pasado recordaba a su padre ser un orgulloso soldado y su madre una ama de casa; pero el régimen en Rusia cambió, producto de ello su padre perdió su estatus como un soldado y se convirtió en un hombre alcohólico y agresivo que los maltrataba constantemente, cansada de la situación su madre los abandonó cuando el maltrato empeoró.

Lo abandonó.

Tala se quedó con su padre, el cual lo obligaba a conseguir comida y alcohol, tuvo que robar para permanecer vivo. Así fue cómo conoció a Bryan, en ese tiempo _"Boris"_ con quien compartía un pasado similar, tenían mucho en común, entre ellos el sentido de supervivencia, por lo cual ambos engañaban y robaban a la gente de aquel pequeño y pobre pueblo, el cual solo tenía una sola área considerada decente donde no podían robar sin pasar desapercibidos. A medida que continuaron caminando un sollozo llama la atención del pelirrojo, a pocos metros podía observar a una pequeña niña llorando junto a su madre, de cierta manera le recordaba vagamente a aquella pequeña niña que conoció años atrás en puerto de Severodvinsk, el cual había dejado hace tantos años.

_Nieve_

_•_  
_•_  
_•_

_Una niña llorando_

_•_  
_•_  
_•_

_Una extraña melodía._

Pequeñas escenas venían a su mente.

_"— Gracias por ayudarme. — agradece una pequeña niña de cortos y rubios cabellos_

_—__...De nada _— dijo con parsimoni_a_

_— __Cuál es tu nombre? _

—_Yuri Ivanov "_

Lo recordaba...

Era corto, pero había recuperado aquel recuerdo de su pasado, cuando aún era Yuri Ivanov, cuando conoció y ayudo a aquella niña, realmente no tuvo otra opción que hacerlo. De alguna manera aquella pequeña de rubia cabellera había dado a parar a Severodvinsk, un lugar pobre y ciertamente peligroso, por sus finas ropas era obvio que no pertenecía aquel lugar, su expresión temerosa la delataba, en un inicio pensó en hurtar lo que tenga de valor, pero un fuerte ladrido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, a pocos metros de aquella niña se encontraba un enorme perro negro arrinconándola contra un muro, al parecer había pisado una de sus patas sin darse cuenta por lo que el perro pretendía morderla, la pequeña tenía miedo, lloraba e intentaba cubrirse con sus manos para protegerse de la mordida del animal, cerró sus ojos esperando el inminente ataque, pero todo lo que escucho fue un fuerte quejido. Al abrir los ojos pudo observar a un niño de cortos cabellos pelirrojos al lado del animal, el cual se encontraba levantándose del suelo, por la posición de aquel niño todo daba a entender que había pateado al animal estampándolo contra el concreto. Cuando este quiso ponerse de pie para atacarlo, el pelirrojo cambio su mirada por una aterradora la cual provocó que el animal saliera corriendo despavorido del lugar.

"— _Estás bien? — preguntó con seriedad, pero la pequeña no pudo evitar asustarse al ver su brazo sangrar_

— _Estás herido!_

_El pelirrojo se percató de una pequeña herida en su brazo, sangraba, pero no era profunda, ciertamente aquello no significaba nada para él._

_— __No es nada — dijo con parsimonia — Qué haces en este lugar? Tú no eres de aquí _

_La pequeña niña procedió a intentar secar sus lágrimas, ciertamente era un hecho que no pertenecía a ese lugar, su acento y sus finas ropas la delataban, todo en ella desentonaba con aquel lugar que luchaba por no caerse a pedazos, sin embargo, la pequeña no parecía saber cómo había terminado en ese lugar, lo único que pudo decirle era que no era de Rusia, venía con su familia de Italia para atender negocios familiares pero tras una discusión con su hermano, había huido de dónde se encontraba, corriendo sin rumbo alguno hasta perderse, tenía miedo, quería volver a casa y para empeorar la situación no dejaba de llorar. Aquello desconcertó al pelirrojo que no sabía cómo tratar con situaciones de ese tipo, pero era un hecho que no podía dejarla a su suerte, se había involucrado demasiado, además las personas estaban comenzando a observarlos._

_—__Te dejaré en tu hotel _

_— __Lo dices enserio? — preguntó secando sus lágrimas_

_— __Lo haré si dejas de llorar — cerro los ojos, ciertamente no era bueno manejando el llanto de las personas _

_Ante lo dicho la pequeña niña secó sus lágrimas, guardó silencio y procedió a seguirlo hasta llegar a su hotel, durante el camino el pelirrojo podía sentir las miradas suspicaces puestas sobre él, sin duda no pertenecía a ese lugar._

—_Gracias por ayudarme. _

_—__...De nada — dijo con parsimonia_

_— __Cuál es tu nombre?_

_—__Yuri Ivanov "_

Recordaba una melodía, aquella niña canto un pequeño fragmento de opera Italiana, era su modo de agradecerle, aquella canción provocó una semi sonrisa en su rostro, el pelirrojo no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que sonrió de esa manera, pero algo en aquella voz lo relajaba.

_Lo llenaba de calma_

•

•

_De Paz_

_•_  
_•_  
_•_

_Por primera vez sentía _  
_tranquilidad_

—Tala? — pregunta Bryan

Aquella voz lo regresó a la realidad.

No debía recordar el pasado. Ya no eran aquellos niños que robaban para subsistir, dónde producto de esos robos cayeron en una trampa de la cual no podían escapar, fueron atrapados por el dueño de una carnicería, el cual pretendía golpearlos como castigo, al menos hasta que un hombre se ofreció a ayudarlos, su nombre era Boris Valkov. Aquel lúgubre hombre viajaba alrededor de Rusia buscando niños con buena condición física para conseguir el propósito de Viobolt, por un breve momento el pelirrojo estuvo indeciso sobre la proposición de Valkov, cuyo propósito en ese momento era desconocido para ambos, pero terminaron aceptando.

Ya no eran más esos niños, ahora eran los Demolition Boys

— Andando. — ordenó Tala

**|Italia |**

Los Bladebreakers habían encontrado  
a Enrique coqueteando con dos chicas en el centro de la plaza italiana, a su lado había una muy enfadada Aria observándolo.

— Lo siento! Quise decir que eran bellas y perfectas, no bellas y perversas. — dijo el rubio siendo olímpicamente ignorado por ambas chicas — Hey! Qué les parece si vamos a mi Yate dónde pueden comprar ropa en Internet?

Esto logró Iluminar los ojos de ambas chicas. Al ver como el rubio se regodea Tyson lo intercepta, ciertamente perdía los estribos al ver lo mujeriego que era y como anteponía eso al beyblade.

— Tyson — dijo con sorpresa la ojiazul

— No nos iremos de aquí sin una batalla! — lo reta, pero el rubio los ignora ocasionando que el de gorra pierda los estribos

— Oigan, las chicas están muy emocionadas por conocer nuevas personas. — Enrique guiña el ojo — Qué dicen?

— Enserio? — pregunta un emocionado Tyson, pero Kenny lo hace reaccionar, no debían distraerse de su objetivo.

— Les pueden enseñar Italia — tienta el rubio ocasionando que la ojiazul sonría con malicia y se acerque a Rei hasta tomar su brazo.

— Podría enseñarles — sonríe de lado  
— me agradan los extranjeros

Aquello logró ruborizar a Rei, a la vez que la ojiazul susurra que le siga la corriente.

— Me encantaria — dijo el de orbes dorados guiñándole el ojo

Esto no pasó desapercibido por Enrique que no pudo evitar ponerse serio.

— Hey conserva tu distancia, amigo— dijo poniéndose al frente de la ojiazul mirando con enfado a Rei, en verdad era celoso con su hermana — Debemos irnos

Tras lo dicho, Enrique se intenta marchar tomando de la muñeca a la ojiazul, pero Tyson juega su ultima carta, atacando su espíritu competitivo y ego, tachándolo de cobarde, que le importaba más huir que luchar, aduciendo que tiene miedo de enfrentarlo, esto hace detener a Enrique y sonreir a Aria.

— Qué fue lo que dijiste, pequeñito? — sisea el rubio

— Lo que escuchaste.

— No puedo creer que hables enserio — su mirada cambio radicalmente — se te cumplió tu deseo, es hora de luchar. Tienes un nombre o tendré que vencer a un desconocido. — espetó

— Mi nombre es Tyson

— Bien Tyson, nuestra batalla será mañana al medio día en mi estadio personal. — se jacta — No falten y yo les enseñaré como gana un Beyluchador profesional.

— Nada mal — susurra la ojiazul observando al de gorra, no era usual que su hermano cediera a un juego

**|Coliseo Romano|**

Al día siguiente, al llegar al estadio del campeón de Italia, Tyson se asombra por el tamaño del lugar, ciertamente era una buena replica del auténtico coliseo, sus amigos intentaron llegar a él pero fueron detenidos por unas rejas, esto asustó al azabache quién creía que se trataba de un trampa, al menos hasta que vio a Enrique usando una armadura de un centurión romano al otro extremo del lugar, según decía el ojiazul lo han usado por siglos todos los guerreros de su familia y desde que se ha usado nunca a habido una derrota. Por otro lado, en otro extremo del coliseo, los Bladebreakers encuentran el camino hacia las gradas, topándose con Aria al lado de dos chicas, sin duda se trataba de las mismas de ayer Bianca y Rosetta.

— Son los chicos de la plaza! — exclama con sorpresa Rosetta

Al verlos, la ojiazul los saluda, para después fijar su vista en Kai, al parecer él los había hecho salir del laberinto para llegar a las gradas, ciertamente era el mejor de su equipo o al menos así lo veía.

— No sé por qué estamos aquí — comentó aburrida Rosetta

— El beyblade es tan aburrido — suspira Bianca, pero al percatarse de la mirada de la ojiazul se muestra avergonzada — Disculpa, Aria.

— Espero que Enriquito se de prisa para que vayamos a su Yate! — dice la pelirroja tratando de cambiar el tema. — hay que animarlo para que se apresure. Vamos Enriquito~!

En el centro de la batalla, Enrique ciertamente jugaba en grande, Tyson estaba impresionadopor el tamaño del estadio, pero estaba preparado para conocer al peligroso Amphilyon. Al comenzar la batalla, Enrique no tardó en llamar a su bestia bit, una enorme y fiera hidra que atacaba al beyblade de Tyson, este lo esquiva con facilidad, sin duda Enrique lo estaba probando, todo lucía demasiado fácil.

— Mira eso! — exclama Rosetta — es mi parte favorita, su beyblade hace una cosa fabulosa.

Aria aprieta los puños, sabía lo que vendría, conocí a la perfección el estilo de juego de su hermano por lo que no se sorprendió al ver que el beyblade de Enrique se duplicaba, ya no había un Amphilyon, habían dos que rodeaban el beyblade del japones. Al verlo, Kenny intenta advertir a Tyson sobre el inminente ataque pero Enrique se enfada subiendo la intensidad del juego, para el italiano pedir ayuda era hacer trampa, rápidamente Tyson invocó a su bestia bit, logrando tumbar a Amphilyon a pocos metros de Enrique que no sé inmutó cuando Amphilyon cayó a su lado, por lo contrario, sonreía, había logrado probar a Tyson y conocer su táctica

— Enserio creyó que caería fácilmente? — espetó la ojiazul provocando que Kai la observara — Esta en grandes problemas

Amphilyon ruge y ataca a Dragoon provocando que Tyson caiga del plato de batalla, pero lejos de rendirse, el japones sigue luchando con Dragoon que se mostraba debilitado, ante esto Amphilyon procede a atacar directamente a Tyson, provocando que todos en las gradas se alarmen.

— Detente! — grita una asustada Aria

Todos temían por la seguridad del chico de gorra que espera aterrado el inminente ataque, sin embargo, este nunca llegó pues Dragoon se interpone cubriendo a Tyson, era increíble, su bestia bit lo protegía demasiado, pero no era tan fuerte para derrotar a Amphilyon que lo tenía sujetado por la yugular hasta azotarlo con fuerza en el centro del estadio. Una vez que el humo se disipa se observa al de gorra tirado junto a su beyblade.

Enrique era el ganador.

La ojiazul odiaba la manera en que su hermano trataba a Amphylion pues ello había influido en el ataqué a Tyson, quiso decir algo, pero es interrumpida por una fuerte llovisna. Enrique se marcha llevándose a Aria y a las chicas bajo su escudo, pero Aria se retira con molestia.

— Ocurre algo? — pregunta Enrique

Aria señala con la mirada a Tyson. Al verlo Enrique entiende.

— Tyson, no quise lastimarte, no fue mi intención. Te ofrezco una revancha.

_**Continuará...**_


	5. Disputa

**|| Italia ||**

Una acalorada discusión se llevaba acabo en el frondoso jardín de la mansión Tornatore, se trataba de dos jóvenes de rubia cabellera y similar apariencia.

— Amphilyon no es un arma!

— Basta. Aria! — Exclama con seriedad Enrique — No quiero discutir

— Permitiste que Amphilyon, la bestia bit principal de la familia atacara a un jugador — espeta — en verdad crees que no debemos discutirlo?

Las facciones del rubio se endurecieron, no le hacia gracia alguna recordar lo sucedido, pero sobre todo admitir que en efecto había perdido control al permitir que Amphilyon atacara a Tyson. Siempre se había jactado de haber dominado el poder de su Hydra, aduciendo que esta le servía, por lo que aquel incidente había sido un duro golpe a su ego, después de todo Amphilyon era la bestia bit principal del Clan Tornatore, aquella que solo era heredada al primogénito del Clan, a diferencia de Serenity que era la bestia bit secundaria de la familia, aquella engañosa Sirena era poderosa pero su poder no igualaba al de Amphilyon o eso aseguraba su familia, inconscientemente Enrique no pudo evitar enfocar su vista en las replicas del escudo familiar de su clan sobre una de las columnas, en ellas se podía apreciar a una enorme Hydra en el centro, lucía imponente, fiero. Era todo lo que se esperaba del espíritu sagrado que protegía a su familia, sin embargo, atrás de esta enorme criatura se encontraba la figura de una hermosa Sirena, sin duda más pequeña que la Hydra, pero ambos eran espíritus sagrados que los protegían en batallas, aquellas bestias sagradas respondían al nombre de Amphilyon y Serenity, según la historia familiar, ambos espíritus sagrados luchaban como unidad, Amphilyon tenia el poder y Serenity la velocidad, aquella Sirena se encargaba de cubrir los puntos ciegos de la Hydra en batalla por lo cual la asociaron como un espíritu sagrado bajo el dominio de otro. Por lo cual Amphilyon fue nombrado como la bestia sagrada principal y la más poderosa de la familia, cuyo poder solo podía ser heredado por la futura cabeza del Clan, en este caso, Enrique. Quien se había propuesto desde temprana edad dominar el poder de la Hydra para demostrar que era digno de ella, como de ser la futura cabeza de la familia, su hermana no tenía idea de lo que conllevaba estar en su posición. Para ella todo era sencillo, no tenia que demostrar nada, no tenía un espíritu sagrado de gran poder, ni siquiera batallaba, pero él era el campeón de Italia.

_El joven y talentoso, Enrique._

_•_  
_•_  
_•_

_El que nunca ha perdido una batalla._

_•_  
_•_  
_•_

_Nunca._

Había mantenido su leyenda.

— No lo entiendes, Aria

— A qué te refieres?

La ojiazul lo observa expectante. Ciertamente no entendía por que le costaba ver a Amphilyon como un igual y no como un subordinado. Lo ocurrido en el coliseo había sido una advertencia que las situación se estaba descontrolando.

— Represento a uno de los 4 campeones de Europa porque eh dominado mi bestia bit. Es claro que el beyblade no significa lo mismo para ti.

— No te atrevas a decir lo que significa o no para mi — exclama enojada, odiaba ser minimizada pero sobre todo ser la sombra de su hermano, por esa razón había dejado de participar en torneos individuales, la fama de Enrique era un gran peso.

_El joven y talentoso, Enrique_

_•_  
_•_  
_•_

_El campeón de Italia_

_•_  
_•_  
_•_

_El que nunca ha perdido una batalla._

_•_  
_•_  
_•_

_El beyluchador de la familia_.

La ojiazul amaba el Beyblade pero odiaba los comparativos.

"—_No se esperaba menos de la hermana del campeón de Italia._"

_•_  
_•_  
_•_

"_— El talento viene de familia. _  
_—Su hermano es un campeón"_

_•_  
_•_  
_•_

"_—Debió aprender del Campeón._  
_— Quién es ella?_  
_—Es la hermana menor del talentoso Enrique."_

Siempre estaba bajo la sombra de Enrique. Le costo trabajo hacerse un nombre sin ser relacionada con él, si bien esto fue gracias a la Opera, había logrado desligarse del nombre de su hermano.

— Ni siquiera has dominado tu bestia bit.

— No tengo que dominar a Serenity

— No fue lo que comprobé aquel día — dijo provocando que la ojiazul cerrara el puño al recordar lo ocurrido — Esto no es un juego, Aria! Compites por diversión. Yo no

— Bien! Usa a Amphilyon — exclama — ataca a otro jugador y despedaza su beyblade como lo hiciste con el mio!

Ante lo dicho ojiazul se marchó enfadada dejando atrás a un muy afligido Enrique que la observaba con arrepentimiento. Ciertamente aquello era un incidente que queria olvidar y que por producto de la disputa lo habia traído a relucir.

**|Castillo Jurgens|**

Dentro de una de las habitaciones de un imponente y gótico castillo, un joven de ruda apariencia y rojiza cabellera castaña se encontraba esperando a un ocupado Robert, quién se encontraba en su despacho tratando uno de sus negocios, por lo poco que le había comentado se trataba de un nuevo estadio en el centro de la ciudad, mientras esperaba para terminar su partida de ajedrez no pudo evitar observar algunos cuadros, muchos eran de los ancestros de la familia Jurgens o de la infancia de Robert, ciertamente nada que no haya visto antes, conocía ese castillo casi tanto como el suyo, otras fotografías eran sobre el campeonato europeo donde Robert fue nombrado el numero 1, no puedo evitar hacer un chasquido a la vez que continuaba observando. Tras unos minutos su mirada se detiene en un porta retrato donde se encontraban reunidos Robert, Oliver, Enrique, Aria y él, aquello llamó su atención, no recordaba haber visto esa fotografía antes, con cierto cuidado el escoces tomó el porta retrato entre sus manos para observarlo, si no mal recordaba se trataba del cumpleaños de los padres de Robert, aquella era de las pocas veces que los 5 coincidían en un mismo evento por lo que la ojiazul había insistido en una fotografía. El escoces no pudo evitar sonreír de lado a recordar aquello, ciertamente Robert y él no eran partidarios de ello pero habían cedido a petición de la ojiazul, aunque a decir verdad, él siempre cedía. Por otro lado, en el extremo izquierdo se encontraba Enrique, seguido por Oliver, Robert estaba en el otro extremo seguido por el escocés, al centro se encontraba Aria sonriendo parada entre Johnny y Oliver que lo observaba con una sonrisa ladina. Ciertamente no era la primera vez que Oliver lo hacia enfadar, pero tras de lo ocurrido hace dos años se enfocaba en alguien en especifico.

_**.**_  
_**.**_  
_**.**_  
_**.**_  
_**.**_  
_**.**_

_Aria_

_•••__**|~ Flash Back ~|•••**_

_**Dos años atrás**_

_En una lujosa mansión de Europa, dos jóvenes se encontraban platicando en un elegante jardín, este pertenecia a la familia Siebald_.

_— __Creí que me besaria— comentó con un rubor en sus mejillas al recordar la cercania del menor de los Siebald —…sería mi primer beso_.

_Al escuchar aquello el escocés apretó fuertemente los puños volteando a verla con decisión._

_—__¿Qué ocu…—No pudo terminar de formular la pregunta, sus labios habían sido sellandos por los del escocés._

_—__Jo…Johnny—dijo fuertemente ruborizada a la par que el escocés volteaba la mirada._

_—__Prefiero que tu primer beso sea conmigo a con ese idiota— sentenció con un fuerte rubor en los pómulos mientras se marchaba._

_•••__**|~ Fin del Flash Back ~|•••**_

Aún lo recordaba.

Tenian 12 años cuando ocurrió, en aquel entonces ignoraba que aquella escena había sido presenciada por Oliver, que desde aquel entonces tenía como tópico molestarlo. Aunque ciertamente gracias a aquel incidente había puesto un nombre a aquello que sentía cuando estaba al lado de la ojiazul, a diferencia de Oliver, su fuerte no era el aspecto emocional por lo que le había costado mucho aceptar que tenia sentimientos por ella, si bien lo había reconocido para si mismo, faltaba hacerlo frente a la ojiazul.

— En qué piensas Johnny? — preguntó Robert sacándolo de sus pensamientos

— Nada — dijo regresando a su asiento — juguemos

**Italia**

**|Fuente de la Sirena|**

Dentro de un elegante templo rodeado por bellas fuentes y pequeñas cascadas con estatuas de sirenas, se encontraba la ojiazul entrenando con su beyblade, aquel era su beyestadio personal. Aquel templo tenía en cada columna escudos con la figura de una bella sirena.

_**Serenity**_

El espíritu sagrado del mar.

La historia familiar decía que Serenity era un espíritu sagrado que luchaba en unidad con Amphilyon, una poderosa Hydra, que al igual que aquella sirena dominaba el elemento agua, si bien la Hydra tenía gran poder, la sirena cubría sus puntos ciegos, siempre observando desde la profundidad del océano donde esperaba para atacar a su víctima. La cual le había sido heredada, sin duda tanto la ojiazul como su besria bit tenían mucho en común, en cierta forma ambas estaban bajo la sombra de Amphilyon y Enrique, pues Serenity había sido considerada como la bestia bit secundaria de la familia.

•

•

_Secundaria_

La ojiazul no pudo evitar apretar sus puños a la par que derribaba obstáculos, sin embargo, un beyblade azulado la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, este se encontraba en el centro del estadio atacando al suyo. al menos hasta que la ojiazul lo esquivó para luego embestirlo contra una de las columnas provocando que ambos beyblade regresen a mano de su dueño.

_**Conocía ese beyblade**_

La ojiazul observa fijamente una de las columnas donde yacia un chico de ojos rubí y cabellera bicolor.

— Nada mal — admite sosteniendo a su azulado blade

— Kai... — dijo sorprendida por la presencia del bicolor — No esperaba verte en este lugar.

— Quería comprobar lo que se decía de ti. — dijo caminando hacia el centro del templo, ciertamente aquel lugar rodeado por estatuas de sirena le daba curiosidad, pero podía sentir que no estaban solos, de alguna manera sentía el espíritu de la bestia bit de la ojiazul dentro de aquel lugar.

— Su nombre es Serenity — dijo la ojiazul adivinando lo que pensaba — es la bestia bit secundaria de mi familia.

— Secundaría? — frunció el entrecejo

— La principal como es de suponer es Amphilyon — dijo guardando su beyblade —si estás aquí por un desafío. Hoy no es un buen día para retarme.

El bicolor no pudo evitar observar de reojo su blade turquesa, el cúal según recordaba había sido reconstruido.

— No es debido a mi beyblade — sentencia cruzando sus brazos — pero si respecto a quién lo destruyo.

— Los Dark Bladers?

Aria no pudo evitar mirar hacia otro lado. De alguna manera hubiera preferido que fuera debido a los Dark Bladers.

—No. Mi blade estuvo en reconstrucción porque Enrique lo hizo pedazos en una batalla. — afirmó recostándose sobre una columna, a la vez que comentaba lo ocurrido pues aunque el bicolor no lo dijera, en su mirada podía sentir que deseaba que prosiguiera. Por lo cual la ojiazul decidió continuar, aduciendo que aquel incidente se debió a una disputa mientras practicaban, producto de aquella acalorada discusión, Enrique había desatado todo el poder de Amphilyon sobre su beyblade destruyéndolo en el proceso, si bien aquello no había sido su intensión, estaba hecho. — Fue similar a la batalla de tu amigo. — regresa su vista al bicolor, había reparado en algo — Viniste por él, verdad?

— Ese idiota no se marchara sin una revancha.

La ojiazul no pudo evitar sonreír, aquel chico eran tan orgullosos para admitir que buscaba ayudar a su demente compañero de equipo, por ello había ido a su estadio personal.

— Si no puede derrotarme, no podrá vencer a Enrique. — dicho esto la ojiazul se dispone a tomar su lanzador, el cual consistía en un pequeño arco de muñeca.

Una vez que se alejaron de aquel templo, el bicolor sentencia que su objetivo es llegar a Rusia para la final del campeonato mundial, pero no pensaban marcharse de Europa sin competir contra los mejores. Ninguno deseaba ser eliminado en las preliminares de Rusia.

_•_  
_•_  
_•_

Rusia

Pequeñas escenas venían a su mente.

_"— Gracias por ayudarme. — agradece una pequeña niña de cortos y rubios cabellos_

_—__...De nada _— dijo con parsimoni_a_

_— __Cuál es tu nombre? _

—_Yuri Ivanov "_

Lo recordaba...

Era corto, pero había recuperado aquel recuerdo de cuando fue por primera vez a Rusia, recordaba haberse perdido, llorar. Tenía miedo, al menos... Hasta que llegó aquel pelirrojo de ojos árticos que no tuvo otra opción que llevarla dónde se hospedaba, ella en agradecimiento le cantó un pequeño fragmento de opera italiana.

•  
•

_Nunca olvido sus ojos._

Qué habrá sido de ese chico? Cuando volteó para presentarse ya no estaba.

— Yuri Ivanov — susurró

**| Plaza de Italia |**

En las calles de la ciudad Enrique se encontraba hablando con Oliver, había decidido terminar su cita al encontrar al Francés en el centro de la ciudad. Toda la tarde había estado recordando las palabras de Aria.

_"— Despedaza su beyblade como lo hiciste con el mio!"_

Oliver trataba de animarlo, pero era en vano, tras su juego contra el chico de los Bladebreakers tenía una extraña sensación, de alguna manera sentía que debía probar algo. Oliver trató de disuadirlo aduciendo que era algo absurdo darle demasiada importancia a un aficionado, pero no era lo único que lo inquietaba.

— No te preocupes — Anima el Francés — permite que Aria se calme y verás que estará como siempre.

— Quizás tengas razón — suspira, odiaba discutir con la ojiazul, pero sobre todo no podía evitar sentirse culpable por haber destruido su beyblade en un arrebato.

— Hey reconozco esa voz — dijo sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio — Es Aria!

Ante lo dicho ambos corren en dirección donde provenía aquella voz, sin duda se trataba de su hermana pero ignoraba con quien se encontraba. Al llegar a la parte trasera del la BBA Italia, observa que en efecto se trataba de su hermana, pero no estaba sola, a su lado estaban los Bladebreakers observando la batalla de su hermana contra Tyson.

— Si quieres vencer a Enrique, necesitas más que solo determinación — dijo sacando su beyblade del plato

— Esa fue una buena mejora. — admite Tyson — Gracias por la ayuda.

— Necesitas más que eso para derrotarme, Tyson— dice el rubio llamando la atención de los presentes.

— Oliver y Enrique! — exclama con sorpresa Tyson

— Hola, Aria — saluda educadamente el francés a lo que la ojiazul corresponde el saludo, no sin antes mirar fijamente a Enrique, la tensión era palpable entre ambos hermanos. Por lo que Tyson decide intervenir hablando sobre su revancha, Enrique acepta el reto ignorando las protestas del Francés quien aducía que ya lo había vencido y que no había necesidad de otra batalla, pero al ver a su amigo aceptar el desafío no puede evitar dejar escapar un cansado suspiro.

— Bien, será mañana al medio día — sentencia Enrique — Hasta entonces, chicos.

Una vez dicho esto, el rubio observa fijamente a la ojiazul, esperaba que se marchara con ellos pero ella decide voltear la mirada hacia otro lado, Enrique no podía evitar sentirse incómodo y decaído.

— Vienes, Aria? — pregunta Oliver, aduciendo que deseaba pasar un tiempo con ambos pues no solía venir todos los días a Italia. Ante lo dicho, la ojiazul decide marcharse con ellos, despidiéndose de los Bladebreaks.

_**Continuará...**_


	6. Descontrol

Capitulo 06: Descontrol

|| Mansión Tornatore ||

En el gran comedor dos jóvenes de rubia cabellera evitaban cruzar palabras, únicamente se limitaban a acabar con lo que yacía en su plato o contestar de forma breve a Oliver que pese a sus esfuerzos por aligerar el momento, el ambiente seguía manteniéndose tenso, ciertamente no era la primera vez que ambos tenían diferencias pero nada que preocupara antes al Francés.

•

•

•

— Será un largo día — admite Oliver

La ojiazul aún recordaba el incidente.

**" Ni Serenity ni yo somos una sombra "**

Aquel día desafío a su hermano por el lugar de Serenity en la familia. Si lo vencía, la sirena dejaría de ser considerada como una bestia bit secundaria pero Enrique afirmaba que no estaba al mismo nivel de Amphilyon, aquel reto era una burla, sin embargo, había aceptado luchar con el fin de demostrarle que no era rival, que no debía intentar cambiar las cosas. Durante batalla el ojiazul perdió el control, no esperaba que Aria le sostuviera por tanto tiempo una batalla, por lo que producto del enojo había atacado con todo contra su blade haciéndola caer en el proceso.

— Señorita Aria — anuncia el mayordomo captando la atención de todos en la mesa — el chofer esta listo para llevarla donde lo solicitó.

— Gracias. Peterswooth —dice poniéndose de pie sorprendiendo a los presentes.

— No vendrás con nosotros? — pregunta con sorpresa Oliver

— Prefiero ir por mi cuenta.

Ante lo dicho Enrique muestra enfado, entendía que por su disputa no se hablaran, de hecho esperaba que se le pasará pero aquella preferencia hacia los Bladebreakers había sobrepasado el límite.

— Había decidido no decir nada sobre tu ayuda a Tyson pero esto es demasiado. — espeta con enfado

— Soy libre de entrenar con quien desee

— Tanto es tu deseo que me derrote un aficionado? — cuestiona — Por eso entrenas con él, no?

— Suficiente — interviene Oliver para luego dirigir su mirada hacia la ojiazul — Aria... Has actuado extraño desde la llegada de esos chicos. Lo ocurrido ayer, acaso fue...

— Era un favor a un... Amigo

Dudó en lo último, ciertamente le agrada el líder de los Bladebreakers pero no podía asegurar que tuvieran una amistad, sin embargo, no sabía de que otra manera referirse a él.

— Piensas como ellos, eh? — regaña Enrique

— Podrías aprender algo de ellos — dice la ojiazul

—Aria son unos aficionados — interviene Oliver tratando de razonar

— Yo no los subestimaria, Oliver.

|| Rusia ||

Abadía Valkov

En un oscuro despacho un hombre de púrpura cabellera se encontraba manteniendo una charla a través de un monitor con un hombre de largos cabellos platinados y sonrisa torcida sobre el Torneo Ruso, pronto recibirían a los campeones del torneo Americano y Asiáticos, entre otros equipos.

—Cómo van los preparativos, Borís?

— Como lo planeó, Señor. Mandé una invitación a equipos cuyas bestias bit son fuertes — dijo señalado un monitor donde se reproducen pequeños videos de las bestias bit de dos equipos, seguido por un cuadro estadístico — Todo esta yendo conforme a lo planeado.

— Qué me dices sobre Black Dranzer?

— Estará listo para su llegada, Señor Voltaire — esboza una sonrisa torcida —/llevará a Biovolt a la gloria

Tras unos minutos ambos hombres se despiden. Borís se limitaba a observar una de las pantallas que daban hacia el cuarto de pruebas donde se terminarían las mejoras a Black Dranzer.

Pronto su dueño llegaría.

El chico que escapó de la abadía.

•

•

•

Kai Hiwatari.

|| Italia ||

Dentro de la réplica del Coliseo Romano, Enrique había invocado a Amphilyon para que liquide a su rival, ciertamente la maniobrabilidad del japonés había mejorado pues lo había ayudado a esquivar a la imponente Hydra, provocando que Amphilyon choque contra su otra cabeza repetidas veces ocasionando que ambas peleen entre si. Enrique sin dudar recrimina a Amphilyon. Aquella falla era inaceptable para el rubio, lo encerraría en el calabozo si no obedecía.

— Hacer que las cabezas se atacaran fue brillante — murmura Kenny

— Divide y vencerás — sentencia la ojiazul que en esta ocasión había optado por sentarse al lado de los Bladebreakers para observar la batalla.

A medida que avanzaba el encuentro, Tyson enpieza a recuperar terreno en la pelea, el ojiazul había perdido los estribos ofendiendo a su bestia bit.

— Yo soy tu amo! Obedece!

La imponente Hydra voltea a ver fijamente a Enrique, su mirada había cambiado, ya no era la misma que en un inicio, ante lo ocurrido Tyson intenta aprovechar el descuido de Amphilyon para llamar a su bestia bit y atacar pero la Hydra lo esquiva con rapidez para dirigir su ataque a Enrique dándole una fuerte embestida que lo estampa contra el pavimento.

— Enrique! —exclaman Oliver y la ojiazul

— Oye que estás haciendo?! Yo no soy el enemigo.— exclama Enrique

El rubio había perdido el control de Amphilyon, la Hydra había dejado de responder a sus ordenes. Al percatarse de esto, Aria trata de intervenir junto a Oliver pero Enrique los detiene.

— Atrás! No vengan! — exclama el rubio

— Enrique!

— Aria no te muevas o podría atacarte a ti también

La europea intenta objetar pero Kai la detiene sujetandola del brazo

— Hey! Mantenla fuera de esto — pide el rubio tratando de ponerse de pie — Yo me metí en esto, encontraré la manera de salir

Ante lo dicho, el rubio voltea a ver a Amphilyon que se acercaba peligrosamente de él, Oliver trataba de evaluar que hacer para ayudar a su amigo pero una voz lo sacar de sus pensamientos. Al voltear se percató que la ojiazul ya no se encontraba al lado de los Bladebreakers, había decidido correr rumbo a los pasillos siendo seguida por el bicolor.

— Amphilyon retrocede! — ordena Enrique pero no podía razonar con una bestia bit fuera de control — Por última vez! Retrocede o te encerraré.

Amphilyon se lanza sin dudar sobre Enrique para atacarlo pero es interceptado por el blade de Tyson quien había invocado a Dragoon para detener a la descontrolada Hydra.

•

•

•

En los pasillos del Coliseo Kai detiene a la ojiazul tomándola fuertemente del brazo.

— Detente!

— Es mi hermano el que esta en riesgo! — espeta enojada provocando que Kai la observe con seriedad.

— No te separes — dijo poniéndose frente a ella sacando su blade — Permanece atrás

La europea quiso decir algo pero un fuerte ruido seguido por el grito del rubio los hace correr hasta llegar a la reja, la cual el bicolor no demora en abrir. Al entrar, Aria corre hacía un adolorido Enrique que se encontraba en el pavimento.

— Enrique! — trata de ayudarlo a sentarse, estaba preocupada por él. — Estás bien?

— Si, no te pre...

Cuidado!

El grito de Kai hace reaccionar al rubio, Amphilyon trataba de atacarlos, por lo que rápidamente toma su escudo y se interpone para cubrir a la ojiazul que no se apartaba de él. Cuando Amphilyon esta por clavar sus colmillos sobre el rubio, una extraña luz sale del beyblade de la ojiazul, era un aura turquesa que los mantenía protegidos del ataque de Amphilyon, poco a poco esta extraña aura iba tomando la forma de una sirena

— Serenity. — susurra Enrique

Kai estaba sorprendido por lo visto. Aquel extraño manto no solo los estaba protegiendo de Amphilyon, lo detenida y lo alejaba hasta llevarlo nuevamente al centro del estadio donde es nuevamente atacado por la bestia bit de Tyson. Cuando Amphilyon pudo reaccionar ataca a Dragoon mordiendo nuevamente su yugular, por lo que para liberarse Tyson hace una maniobra, ordenando a su bestia bit que se eleve por el cielo, este obedece llevándose con él a la imponente Hydra del lugar. Una vez que estuvieron a una buena altura este cae al suelo pero aun permaneciendo en juego.

— Es muy fuerte — admite Tyson

Al descender, Tyson ordena a Dragoon atacar con su tormenta fantasma provocando una explosión de luz. Aquello provocó un grito de preocupación por parte de los Bladebreakers que observaban atónitos la escena.

•

•

•

Dragoon había vencido.

— Gané — susurra un agitado Tyson

En otro extremo del estadio Enrique observa con sorpresa la escena.

Había perdido.

— Te encuentras bien? — pregunta Aria

— Estoy bien —toma su mano para tranquilizarla. — Tú?

Aria asiente ayudando al rubio a ponerse de pie. Una vez que este se levanta es rodeado por los brazos de la ojiazul en un inesperado abrazo.

— Aria? — susurra con sorpresa

— No vuelvas a preocuparme así... — recarga su frente en la pechera de su armadura — me asuste mucho...

— Lo siento — se disculpa regresando aquel abrazo, bajando la mirada hasta observar su blade turquesa — ...Gracias por la ayuda.

La ojiazul quiso decir algo pero es interrumpida por la alegre voz del francés.

— Veo que se reconciliaron — dijo señalando el abrazo, por lo que al verse a los ojos ambos recuerdan que estaban peleados. Ciertamente no podían evitar sentirse avergonzados

—Lo lamento...— dice Enrique — Por todo.

—...Yo también

— Todo como siempre?

— Hasta que volvamos a pelear — bromea la ojiazul

...

...

...

Una vez fuera del Coliseo, Oliver felicita a los Bladebreakers, ciertamente Tyson había demostrado mucho valor al salvar a Enrique, el francés odiaba admitirlo pero aquellos chicos llamados los Bladebreakers eran buenos, dominar a Amphilyon había sido toda una hazaña, a pesar que no estaba acostumbrado a ser el perdedor, Enrique reconocía la victoria de Tyson.

— Esta no es una situación que me guste — admite Enrique

— No esperes que llore por ti — comenta Oliver a la vez que el rubio se acerca a los Bladebreakers, en especial al de gorra

— No serás el mejor si no puede vencer al campeón de Europa, Robert.

— No olvides a Johnny — defiende Aria

— Johnny? — pregunta Tyson

— Es el campeón de Reino Unido. — sonríe — Dudo que acepte una batalla pero es muy fuerte.

•

•

•

Los Bladebreakers decididen regresar a su hotel, habían acordado que Oliver los llevaría en tres días en su helicóptero al castillo de Robert. Tras lo ocurrido con Amphilyon era lo mínimo que podían hacer como agradecimiento, sin embargo, antes que puedan retirarse, el bicolor es detenido por la voz de la ojiazul.

— Kai! Espera

El bicolor se gira y la observa expectante.

— ...Lamento lo ocurrido. — se disculpa refiriéndose al hecho ignorar lo dicho por el bicolor sobre no intervenir. De no haber sido por su advertencia, no habría podido llamar a Serenity, Amphilyon los hubiera atacado.

— Eres más fuerte de lo que pareces — dijo con parsimonia para luego retirarse con su equipo pero en su mente un pensamiento hacia eco. Pudo calmar a Amphilyon

Una vez que los Bladebreakers se retiran del lugar, Aria se a cerca a Oliver y Enrique que quienes hablaban de la extraña fuerza de los integrantes del equipo japonés.

— De todos Kai me parece el más fuerte. — reconoce con admiración Aria

— Johnny se pondrá celoso — bromea el Francés sonrojandola. No era la primera vez que la molestaban con el escocés pese a que solamente eran amigos.

Continuará...


	7. Celos Mcgregor

Capítulo 07: Celos

Los bladebreakers se encontraban sobrevolando el oscuro cielo de Alemania en un moderno helicóptero piloteado por Oliver quién pese a la fuerte tormenta eléctrica que azotaba el lugar no cambiaba su tranquila expresión, a diferencia del equipo japonés, los cuales temían ser derribados por algún relámpago.

— Tranquilos chicos, es una pequeña turbulencia. — calma el rubio — Esta lloviendo fuerte pero llegaremos sin problemas. Cierto, Oliver?

El Francés asiente a la vez que hace una maniobra evasiva.

— Quiero bajar! — lloriquea Kenny

La tormenta empeoró provocando bruscos movimientos en la nave, sin embargo, esto en ningún momento cambió el semblante calmado de los europeos, al menos hasta que un movimiento brusco hace que la ojiazul caiga de su asiento y sea sujetada por el bicolor quedando ambos sumamente cerca, esto incomoda a Enrique que no puede evitar ponerse serio.

— Te encuentras bien? — pregunta el bicolor

— Si. Lo... Lo lamento — dice la ojiazul sin poder ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas.

— Hey! Todo bien ahí?! — exclama el rubio provocando que ambos se separen avergonzados ante la divertida expresión de Oliver que no podía evitar centrar su atención en la acusadora mirada de Enrique hacia el bicolor, ciertamente era celoso y protector con su hermana.

CASTILLO JURGENS

Una vez que el helicóptero logra aterrizar en la azotea de un gótico castillo, los chicos se disponen a bajar, podían sentir la fuerte ventisca golpear sus rostros. Al llegar a la superficie son recibidos por un hombre de grueso bigote y gran porte, se trataba del mayordomo de la familia Jurgens.

— Joven Oliver, Joven Enrique, Señorita Aria, que sorpresa. — saluda el mayordomo — Es una gran sorpresa que hayan venido hasta aquí, sobre todo con este tiempo

— No te preocupes, Gustav — dice Enrique — Robert sabía que vendríamos. Le dije que traigo a alguien que debería conocer.

Al oir esto, Tyson se presenta siendo escaneado meticulosamente por el mayordomo quién al terminar su inspección cree que se encuentra ahí por trabajo, ciertamente la imágen de aquel grupo difería mucho de la mayoría de las amistades del joven Robert.

— Vino a luchar — aclara Oliver

— Así es, competirán en el torneo mundial. — comenta la ojiazul — Robert lo conoce.

RUSIA

ABADÍA VALKOV

Dentro de una lúgubre habitación monitoreada por los hombres de Valkov, un pelirrojo de orbes zafiro se encontraba entrenando con su bestia bit, un imponente lobo plateado cuya ventisca destrozaba todo los obstáculos a su paso, su poder era descomunal.

— Nivel 34 finalizado. Señor

— No esta mal — Dice Borís — Retirate, Tala.

— Si, señor

El pelirrojo procede a salir de aquella Cámara de entrenamiento donde yacía una extensa cantidad de blades destrozados. Pronto comenzaría el Torneo Ruso y se apoderarían de todas las bestias bit. Le darían la victoria a Biovolt, no se admitían errores, debían estar preparados. Al llegar a la puerta de salida observa como los guardias se llevan a un chico a las celdas de castigo.

— No por favor! Señor, deme otra oportunidad! — exclamó pero sus gritos fueron silenciados por una fuerte bofetada,

Todo aquel que no resistiera no era útil. Solo los fuertes sobrevivían en aquel caótico lugar donde día a día se luchaba por subsistir, no estaba permitido la derrota. Todos eran huérfanos, no tenían voz o donde ir pero estar en ese lugar era mejor que terminar en la calle, sabían dónde querían llegar pero sobre todo dónde no querían volver.

CASTILLO DE ROBERT

Dentro de un elegante y amplio despacho, un joven de Púrpura cabellera se encontraba terminando una partida de ajedrez.

— Jake Mate. — dijo aniquilando la pieza del tablero del escocés.

— Me harte! Son 7 partidas seguidas y no eh ganado una sola vez-— espeta un chico de rojizos cabellos castaños.

— Lo sé — admite arrogante el mayor para luego decir con falso pesar — que lastima, Johnny

Aquello enciende aún más la competitividad en el escocés quién se acomoda en el asiento.

— Entonces hagamoslo otra vez — dice con arrogancia dispuesto a ir por la octava partida pero antes que pudiera poner una mano en el tablero alguien toca la puerta. Se trataba de Gustav.

— Disculpe, joven — dice haciendo una reverencia — pero hay personas que desean verlo.

— Hazlos pasar, Gustav.

En ese momento el mayordomo abre la puerta dejando entrar primero a los europeos, causando que Johnny se ruborizara al ver a Aria.

— Hola, Robert! — saluda la ojiazul

— Aria! Que gusto verlos. — dice con genuina emoción el mayor — Te creía en Suiza

— Regresé hace poco

— Decidimos venir a verte y trajimos unos amigos con nosotros. — dice Oliver mientras la ojiazul se acerca a la mesa donde se encontraba situado el escocés

— No me vas a saludar, Johnny? — Pregunta Aria

— No sabía que vendrías.

— Quería darles una sorpresa. — sonríe causando que el escocés miré hacia otro lado, no lo admitía pero la había hechado de menos. — Parece que lo hice.

Al verlo aquello Enrique no puede evitar sonreír con burla llamando la atención de ambos.

— Disculpa la intromisión. No sabíamos que tenías compañia, Robert pero no creo que importe, es solo Johnny

Aquello provocó que el escocés girará su rostro con molestia.

— Déjalo Enrique — regaña Aria

— Vamos! Déjame divertirme un poco — pide el rubio — es más divertido cuando estas tú

Los Bladebreakers no pueden evitar observar con extrañeza aquella escena, ciertamente parecía que habían olvidado su presencia.

— Perdonen, debi presentarlo — se disculpa Oliver

— No dejen que la imagen de chico rudo los engañe — dice Aria acercándose al capitán del equipo asiático — Él es el campeón de Reino Unido, Johnny McGregor.

— Johnny McGregor?! — exclama con asombro Kenny — Del mundialmente famoso Clan McGregor de las tierras altas?!

— Johnny tienes un admirador — anima Oliver pero el escocés solo se cruza de brazos en la silla observando meticulosamente a aquellos chicos. Quiénes rayos eran y por qué Aria los trataba con tanta familiaridad?

— No me importa. — responde con seriedad — No es nadie, no tengo tiempo para seres anónimos, además. Qué demonios esta haciendo aquí?

Antes que el Francés pudiera decir algo para suavizar lo dicho por su temperamental amigo, un fuerte ruido se hace presente, este provenía de la chimenea dónde aparece un muy empolvado Tyson atravesando el pequeño fuego que calentaba la habitación, asustando a su paso a la ojiazul que se sostiene del cuerpo de Kai producto de la impresión. Al percatarse de su acción, Aria se disculpa con el bicolor separándose con un fuerte rubor en los pómulos, de alguna manera parecía que siempre estaba para sostenerla, no era la primera vez que se veían en una situación similar, ante esto el bicolor solo hace un gesto en señal que no importaba, sin percatarse que al otro extremo de la habitación el escocés observaba la escena con molestia, lo que más lo enfadaba era ver a la ojiazul ruborizarse. Por otro lado, Max y Kenny ayudaban a su ahumado amigo a ponerse de pie para que pudiera presentarse ante Robert que al verlo no parece recordarlo.

— Soy Tyson, del barco — dijo acomodando su gorro

— Espera... Acaso no luchamos y saliste perdedor?

— Permíteme hacer la presentación. — dice Oliver sugiriendo un lugar más cómodo para todos.

Una vez en el comedor, el francés termina de explicar la situación al mayor que analizaba en silencio lo ocurrido.

— Permítame entender bien esto, Oliver — dice Robert — Cuando dijiste que vendrías con unos amigos, te referías a ellos. No es así? — dijo señalando a los Bladebreakers, a lo que el francés asiente.

— Sucede algo? — pregunta Tyson

— Oliver dijo que traería a un experto Blader, así que perdona mi decepción cuando te ví. — dice con seriedad Robert causando una risa de burla por parte del escocés quién se encontraba echado sobre un mullido sofá carmesí.

— Te dije que Oliver se estaba burlando de tí. Personalmente nunca aprecié el criterio de Oliver, — observa al equipo asiático con burla — disculpa si perdiste el tiempo, niño.

— Por qué no explicas lo que quieres decir, Johnny? — dice un divertido Oliver causando que los Bladebreakers los observen con atención.

— No lo tomen enserio — calma Aria

— Sí! No se preocupen, Johnny es el rey del sarcasmo. — se burla Enrique

A medidas que la conversación avanza, Robert se rehúsa a tener una batalla contra Tyson aduciendo que no esta a su altura pues la esencia del beyblade era eliminar al rival de forma permanente. Una vez derrotado, este deja de existir.

— Cómo puedo luchar contra alguien que no existe? — se cuestiona Robert intentando marcharse pero es detenido por la voz del de gorra

-— Asustado? — reta Tyson logrado detener al mayor

-— Hagamoslo — espeta Robert

— cómo es que eso siempre funciona? — susurra la ojiazul recordando la forma en que el japonés logró convencer a Enrique de tener una batalla.

Ante lo dicho, el bicolor no puede evitar hacer una mueca de burla, de alguna forma su escándaloso compañero siempre lograba salirse con la suya. Al llegar al cuarto de armaduras de la familia Jurgens, Kai deja pasar primero a la ojiazul, siendo observado por un serio Johnny que tras unos segundos sonríe con arrogancia.

— Como podrán ver vengo de una larga línea de Caballeros. Cuyo espíritu sagrado a dado lugar a todas nuestras victorias, incluyendo este castillo, su poder a pasado de generación en generación — dice Robert mostrando su bestia bit — Yo controlo su poder, nunca eh perdido, ni jamas perderé una batalla.

Al verlo, la ojiazul no puede evitar observalo con reproche, otra vez aquella actitud.

"Yo controlo su poder"

Cuanto odiaba esa palabra, sin embargo, la voz de Johnny la sacó de sus pensamientos, como de costumbre se burlaba de la cantidad de veces que había escuchado aquella historia. Sin más Robert se harta de la insistencia de Tyson quién lo reta seguido por dos compañeros de su equipo, Rei y Max. Al ver que la situación se comienza a salir de control, Aria observa al bicolor, quién pese a la situación lucia sereno.

— No dirás nada al respecto? — pregunta Aria

— No tengo por qué — dijo cruzando sus brazos.

Aquella serena actitud la hizo sonreír, sin duda Hiwatari era un blader muy centrado y poco emocional. Debía admitir que le agradaba.

— Me intrigas — admite la ojiazul ocasionando qué el bicolor la observe fijamente — No es una queja.

Al ver aquella interacción entre ambos, Johnny no puede evitar chasquear la lengua eh intervenir.

— Así que todos quieren pelear — sonríe con burla — Bueno, qué tal si hacemos que este enfrentamiento sea más interesante? — dice llamando la atención de la ojiazul qué voltea a verlo interrogante. Qué planeaba?

— De qué hablas? — pregunta Rei

— Si uno de ustedes me gana podrá llegar a Robert — sentencia Johnny — pero como eso no sucederá, por ahora tú serás mi próxima víctima. — dijo señalando a Kai qué lo observaba con indiferencia

— Kai?! — exclamaron los Bladebreakers

Todos lo observan con sorpresa la escena, Johnny había retado a Kai, pero lejos de tener la reacción qué esperaba el escocés, Kai rechaza el desafío.

— Qué? — cuestiona un incrédulo Johnny

— Dije "No, gracias" No tengo tiempo para jugar con personas como tú, Johnny. — dijo dispuesto a marchase

— Para ser alguien que no habla mucho, habla muy rudo — admite Enrique

— Y puso a Johnny en su lugar — felicita Oliver provocando una sonrisa en la ojiazul, en verdad aquel chico la intrigaba, sin embargo, aquella sonrisa solo logró hacer enfurecer más al escocés, quién observaba con recelo como aquel proletario llamaba la atención de Aria.

— Quieres jugar rudo, verdad? Bien, acabas de cruzar la línea! — exclama el escocés, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que aquel chico lo dejara en ridículo.

— Parece que alguien se perdió la clase de control de la ira. — dice con burla el bicolor dispuesto a dejar la habitación pero se detiene al sentir el impacto de un guante golpeando su espalda.

— Johnny! — exclama la ojiazul al ver enfurecer al escocés quién para sorpresa del equipo asiático no dejaba de señalar al bicolor, ante esto Oliver aclarar que Johnny a solicitado un duelo. Lanzar un guante era una costumbre antigua

— Aceptado. — Espeta Kai provocando que la ojiazul los observe preocupada.

Continuará...


	8. Duelo de Fuego

Capítulo 8: Duelo de Fuego

Castillo Jurgens

Todos se encontraban reunidos alrededor del plato de entrenamiento personal de Robert, el cual se encontraba en el ala oeste del gótico Castillo, la habitación donde yacían era enorme, únicamente era iluminada por el fuego de las antorchas, sin embargo, el equipo asiático podía sentir la imponente presencia de Griffolyon rodeandolos.

Una vez que el capitán de los Bladebreakers se acerca al plato de batalla, el italiano lo sigue aduciendo que sería el árbitro, la ojiazul quería decir algo para detener aquel absurdo desafío pero es interrumpida por la voz del escocés quien se posicionaba al otro extremo del plato vistiendo su armadura.

— Como podrán ver, soy un caballero. — dijo tomando el hacha que usaba como lanzador para clavarlo en el pavimento — Yo también desciendo de la realeza y lucho por el honor de mi familia.

Ante lo dicho Johnny saca un colgante plateado, al observarlo la ojiazul no pudo evitar tensarse, conocía perfectamente aquel emblemático símbolo.

— Esta es la bestia bit de mi Clan, el poderoso lagarto Salamalyon.

— Una salamandra — Se burla Kai

Concéntrate, Kai. Pensaba Aria apretando con fuerza los puños, conocía el nivel de batalla del ojircarmin pero sobre todo conocía el de Johnny. No podía evitar preocuparse,

— Johnny... — susurra observando fijamente al escocés.

•

•

•

La batalla era sumamente reñida, ambos blades iban cabeza a cabeza en cada golpe, lo cual irritaba al escocés quién quería finalizar rápidamente la batalla.

— Esta batalla podría durar mucho tiempo — dice un pensativo Oliver

— Yo lo dudo mucho, Oliver — espetó con seriedad el escocés, el cuál tenía la mirada fija en el ojircarmin. Le enseñaría a aquel proletario a no volver a burlarse de él — Es hora de terminar con esta batalla. Salamalyon!

Los Bladebreakers observan con sorpresa la imponente bestia bit que salía del blade del escocés, esta era de gran tamaño, poseía gran agilidad en sus movimientos. Al verlo, Kai llama a Dranzer para hacerle frente al poderoso lagarto del Europeo quién no duda en colisionar contra su bestia Bit, ninguno retrocedía, ambos espíritus sagrados habían comenzado una intensa lucha fuego contra fuego, Dranzer lanza una poderosa llamarada desde el cielo para deshacerse de aquella salamandra pero esta contiene el ataque.

— Quieres jugar rudo, eh — Johnny _ prepárate! Salamalyon!

Al escucharlo, Salamalyon ataca colgándose en un Veloz movimiento de Dranzer, el cual no podía deshacerse de su agarré, ambas bestia bit usaban sus poderosas llamaradas para doblegar a su rival, esto provocaba que la temperatura suba considerablemente, el lugar donde se encontraban parecia un horno después de todo ambas bestias Bit se basaban en el fuego.

— Listo para rendirte, Kai? — pregunta Johnny

— Nunca

La ojiazul lucia sorprendida, Johnny luchaba con más fiereza de lo usual.

— Bien, entonces te liquidaré al estilo antiguo. Salamalyon!

Johnny estaba aniquilando el blade de Kai, las llamaradas de Dranzer no parecían tener efecto sobre la salamandra que en un rápido movimiento lo ataca con un giro de fuego sacando su blade del estadio dejando perplejo al bicolor quien no esperaba tal resultado, menos contra el escocés.

— Dranzer de Kai es historia! — exclama animado el italiano — Tú eres el ganador Johnny!

— Kai... — susurra preocupada la ojiazul

El bicolor estaba enojado, no podía aceptar haber perdido de esa manera, menos contra aquel arrogante sujeto que lo observa con seriedad.

— Bueno, Kai. Todo a terminado pero luchaste con valentía y por eso te respeto guerrero, sin embargo, — endurece su mirada — esto es un juego de inteligencia, también de fortaleza y no la tienes.

Tras lo dicho, Johnny pasa de largo humillando al bicolor, actuaba con más rudeza de lo usual, aquella actitud no pasó desapercibida para Robert quien lo observa interrogante.

El escocés se encontraba caminando rumbo a la salida, internamente no podía evitar recriminarse por no contenerse en su batalla contra Hiwatari pero nuevamente había cedido ante su impulsividad, necesitaba calmarse y poner en orden sus pensamientos, por ello había decidido marcharse, sin embargo, al llegar al pasadizo principal es interceptado por el mayordomo de la familia.

— Joven Johnny va a pasar la noche aquí?

— No. Por favor que traigan mi auto.

Antes que el mayordomo se retire a cumplir la orden, es detenido por la voz del heredero de los Jurgens quien le pide que no cumpla el pedido del escocés, a lo cual Gustav asiente y tras una reverencia procede a retirarse dejando al escocés con Robert, Oliver y Enrique.

— Es mejor que te quedes un rato, Johnny — dice Robert

— Cuál es la razón? No quiero quedarme — espeta

— Para iniciar podrías darnos una explicación, — dice con seriedad — por qué lo perseguiste con tanta fuerza?

Aquello tensó al escocés.

"Por qué? "

Era obvio la razón.

"Aria Tornatore"

Lo había enervado que Kai haya captado su atención, sin embargo, no podía decir eso. No frente a Oliver y Enrique almenos.

— Johnny — el Alemán requería una respuesta.

—...Quería hacerlo. — dijo cruzando sus brazos

— Perdón? — cuestiona sin entender

El escocés no puede evitar un resoplido, era conciente que no era lo que el mayor quería oir pero tampoco era una mentira.

— Supongo qué en ese momento pensé que era necesario — se cruza de brazos, en verdad trataba de ser lo más sincero que podía — no es gran cosa.

— Yo diría que estaba presumiendo — dice Oliver — o quizas estaba celoso

El escocés lo observa con enfado provocando que el francés deje escapar un cansado suspiro.

— Me refiero a que temía que un Blader desconocido llegará y lo derrotara — aclara con naturalidad — en verdad es típico de Johnny, siempre presume delante de todos, en especial de Aria

— Eso no es verdad! — protesta Johnny

— Siempre actúas así cuando se trata de ella — dice Enrique

— Creo que aquí podrías aprender una gran lección...— sentencia Oliver

El francés quizo decir algo más pero se detiene al ver a una muy enojada ojiazul dirigirse hacia ellos.

— Podrías explicarme qué significó eso? — cuestiona la ojiazul quedando frente al escocés, su voz detonaba enfado.

Al verla Johnny no pudo evitar tensarse ante su dura mirada.

— Los dejaremos a solas — sentencia Robert

— Pero... — el italiano no lucia seguro

— Es mejor dejarlos — dice Oliver llevándose Enrique con ellos.

Una vez que los tres se marcharon, la ojiazul le increpa al escocés sobre su actitud, había actuado con más rudeza de lo habitual.

— Te enoja que haya derrotado a tu amigo?

— No tenías que hacerlo de esa manera.

Johnny la observa enojado. Tanto le importaba el proletario? No podía evitar sentir un incómodo calor en el pecho.

— Preferías que me venciera? — cuestionó con recelo

— No eh dicho eso. — aclaró — No podría dejar de apoyarte — suspira —Yo... No dudo de ti. Conozco tu fuerza, en ningún momento pensé que perderías.

Ante lo dicho el escocés no puede evitar relajar sus facciones.

— Aria...

— Eres mejor que esto — admite — Esto es un juego, no tienes que tomarlo tan enserio.

Johnny no pudo evitar hacer un chasquido cruzando nuevamente sus brazos, era tan temperamental, la ojiazul no puedo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa.

— Tienes Agallas — acaricia su mejilla con cariño — Es lo que me agrada de ti, Johnny

Tras lo dicho la ojiazul se marcha dejando al un ruborizado escocés.

Horas después

Robert había permitido a los Bladebreakers pasar la noche en el castillo después de todo era demasiado tarde para que se retiraran. Una vez que se hubieron instalados en las habitaciones de huéspedes el equipo asiático no tardo en quedar profundamente dormidos, salvo por una persona.

Kai Hiwatari

El bicolor se encontraba caminando entre la frondosa vegetación que rodeaban la parte interna del gótico Castillo de los Jurgens, estuvo la mayor parte de la oscura tratando de deshacerse de su frustración, estaba malhumorado por su derrota. Una vez que creyó por fin haber conciliado el sueño, decide regresar a las habitaciones o al menos eso planeaba hasta que un cántico llama su atención. Ciertamente no era conocedor de música Europea pero podía distinguir que se trataba de ópera italiana. Al llegar a uno de los balcones que daban el jardin se sorprende al ver a la ojiazul sentada al borde de esta, estaba en pijama cantando un fragmento de ópera, parecia pérdida en aquella canción, ante esto el bicolor no pudo evitar reparar en que esta era la primera vez que la escuchaba cantar, ciertamente tenía buena voz, lograba transmitir tranquilidad o al menos eso sentía pues una vez que terminó podía sentir como su enojo se hubo apaciguado

Una vez que la ojiazul se percata de la presencia del ojicarmin no puede evitar sorprenderse, no esperaba encontrarlo despierto, menos en ese lugar.

— Parece que ninguno puede dormir.

— Me estabas escuchando?

El bicolor solo se limita a responder un escueto "uhm" El cual la ojiazul había tomado como un si.

—Se llama "La Noche Eterna" — dijo observando la Luna, recordaba que aquella canción era la que alguna vez le cantó a un pequeño pelirrojo de ojos árticos.

Yuri Ivannov

Se preguntaba qué sería de aquel chico. Estaría bien? Nunca pudo presentarse apropiadamente, agradecía que haya sido su escudo en aquel pueblo cuyas vidas eran precarias, con el tiempo supo que las condiciones en aquel lugar habían mejorado, en verdad deseaba que aquel chico estuviera bien y que de alguna forma aquella canción llegara a él. No entendía por qué tras varias años volvía a pensar en él, pero tras conocer a los bladebreakers sus sueños con el chico de ojos árticos habían aumentado.

— Qué te mantiene despierto? — pregunta

El bicolor no pudo evitar recordar el enfadado que sintió por su batalla contra el escocés, a lo que Aria se disculpa por su actitud.

— Actúa rudo pero tiene buen corazón— admite la ojiazul — Descansa, Kai.

Tras lo dicho, la ojiazul se marcha hasta llegar a uno de los pasillo, pero se detiene al chocar con alguien.

— Johnny — susurra con sorpresa — veo que no somos los únicos que no pueden dormir

Ante lo dicho el escocés dirige su vista al pasillo del que venía la ojiazul, percatándose de la presencia del bicolor, el cual caminaba hasta perderse entre el oscuro camino.

— Te llevas demasiado bien con el proletario — dijo enojado

— Por qué te molesta?

— Relacionarte con él manchará tu reputación

— Deberías saber que no me importan esas cosas, Johnny — suspira

— No es correcto que estés a solas con un aficionado

— Celos? — pregunta divertida provocando que el escocés mire hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

— Solo no vuelvas a cantar para él...— se aleja dejando atrás a la ojiazul que sonreía.

Continuará...


	9. Torneo Europeo

Capítulo 9: Torneo olímpico

Alemania

En un elegante camerino dentro del Gran estadio Olímpico, una joven de rubios cabellos y orbes azulados se encontraba preparándose para su presentación, su rostro reflejaba enfado, el día anterior Tyson y el resto de su equipo habían desafiado a los europeos a una batalla. Robert aceptó el desafío con la condición que de perder el equipo japonés, los Bladebreakers les cederán su lugar en el Campeonato Mundial. Los japoneses aceptaron la condición por lo que la batalla se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente, sería el evento inaugural del Estádio Olímpico donde la ojiazul aperturaría con su presentación, sin embargo, eso no era lo que le molestaba.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Aquel día, Tyson los había sorprendido incluyéndola en el desafío, lucharían en una batalla 4 de 4.**_

— _**Quieren tener una ventaja? — cuestiona el italiano provocando que la ojiazul lo observe con enfado. **_

— _**Reto aceptado — sentencia Robert — ganaremos de todas formas **_

_**Una vez dicho esto los europeos se marchan hasta ingresar al gótico castillo seguidos por una muy incómoda ojiazul. **_

— _**Estás de acuerdo con que Aria luche en tu lugar, Enrique? — pregunta Oliver pues el italiano aún no había recuperado el control sobre Amphilyon**_

— _**Aún si pierde ganaremos 3 juegos de 4 **_

— _**No es una chica débil — defiende el escocés**_

— _**Pero no está preparada para este tipo de batalla — argumenta el rubio — Serenity no es tan fuerte como Amphilyon **_

— _**Es verdad — medita Oliver provocando que el escocés los observe con enfado**_

— _**Oye! Solo no deseo que quede en ridículo — defiende Enrique**_

_**Aquellas palabras habían logrado romper la poca paciencia de la ojiazul que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio.**_

_**Acaso ninguno notaba su presencia? En verdad eso era lo que pensaban de ella? **_

— _**Dejen de subestimarme! — gritó con claro enfado **_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Había terminado de alistarse.

— Es hora — dijo observando el parpadeo de una luz que le indicaba que era momento de su presentación, estaba decidida a darle una lección a su equipo ganando su batalla.

Una vez que llegó al centro del Estadio Olímpico, es anunciada por Jazzman y los presentadores, sin duda, Robert no había reparado en gastos. La ojiazul solo se limitaba a sonreír y saludar al público quienes no eran culpables de los problemas internos de su equipo. Bueno, si podía llamarlos así. Cuando Jazzman termina de hacer las presentaciones del evento abre paso a la ojiazul quien se posiciona frente al micrófono, lucia puesto un elegante vestido grisáceo y el cabello recogido en dos semicoletas. Abriría el torneo cantando...

"La Noche Eterna"

— Espero que sea de su agrado.— dijo a medida que las luces se iban apagando dando paso a su presentación

Cada parte de aquella canción la hacia recordar lo ocurrido años atrás.

_Rusia_

•

•

•

_Cabello pelirrojo_

•

•

•

_Ojos árticos_

Por qué continuaba pensando en ese niño?

Abadía Valkov

En la Sala de proyección los Demolition Boys observan la apertura del torneo Europeo, su objetivo era estudiar los movimientos de su adversario, sin embargo, un pelirrojo de gélidas orbes azuladas no puede evitar mostrar cierta sorpresa al escuchar aquella voz.

Conocía aquella canción.

Ignoraba si se trataba de la misma chica pero aquella sensación de calma volvía a su cuerpo.

•

•

•

_**La Noche Eterna**_

•

•

•

Se preguntaba quién sería esa persona. Según Boris, aquella joven era conocida como la Sirena Europea.

"Aria Tornatore"

Su voz provocaba que viejos recuerdos vinieran a su mente.

_Nieve_

•

•

•

_Una niña llorando_

•

•

•

_Una melodía_

Por qué continuaba pensando en esa niña? No lo entendía, pero algo era cierto. Una parte de él quería volver a escucharla.

Coliseo Olímpico

El francés se encontraba luchando contra Rei, pero estaba en problemas ante tal contra ataque del azabache que en un rápido movimiento había logrado desestabilizarlo provocando que tras la colisión ambos blades poco a poco dejen de girar.

— Un empate? — Aria se sorprendió por el resultado, habia regresado de cambiarse para estar lista para su batalla, era el turno del escocés.

— No los subestimes, Johnny — advierte Oliver

— No les temo — dijo subiendo al plato de batalla donde se enfrentaría nuevamente con el bicolor.

«La siguiente batalla será entre explosivo Johnny y el impasible Kai—- anunciaba Jazzman»

— Y bien, Kai. — dijo con burla — Listo para perder contra mí otra vez?

Concéntrate Johnny, pensó la ojiazul.

— Ya veremos quien pierde. — responde Kai

El escocés se enfada, odiaba la seguridad que mostraba el bicolor. Una vez que la batalla inició ambos blades colisionan con fuerza, sin perder tiempo Johnny llama a su bestia bit, seguido por Kai quien observa a un imponente Fénix salir de su blade en una poderosa llamarada de fuego.

— Juega mejor que antes — dijo Aria observando el blade del bicolor, cuyo contra ataque logró repeler al escocés, Robert no entendía tal cambio de acontecimientos, ellos no deberían tener problemas, eran los mejores jugadores en Europa, la combinación de sus talentos los hacia invencibles pero estaban perdiendo.

-— Acabaré contigo! — gritó el escocés provocando que la salamandra con su cola ahorcara al Fénix del bicolor. — Quemalo Salamalyon!

Drazen no podía moverse, el escocés se estaba recuperando haciendo tambalear a Kai, quien estaba perdiendo ante el imponente poder de la salamandra, sin duda Johnny era muy fuerte. La ojiazul no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada por aquella recuperación del escocés.

— Vamos Johnny — dijo para sí

A medida que iba avanzando la batalla, Dranzer se debilitaba al punto de tambalear, si Kai no hacia algo rápido perdería el encuentro, ante aquel momento de tensión, Tyson le grita a su compañero que usé el poder de la bestia bit en su contra, haciéndole recordar su batalla contra el italiano, en un inició el bicolor se enfada por su entromición pero usa la estrategia de su compañero para hacer volar a Dranzer.

Le quitaría esa sonrisa arrogante a Johnny.

— Kai este haciendo la misma jugada que hizo Tyson cuando me ganó — afirma el italiano provocando que Oliver se ponga de pie para hacer retroceder a Johnny, quien lo mira enfadado por meterse en su batalla.

— Johnny arriba! — señala la ojiazul haciendo que el escocés se fijé en su rival, Dranzer se había elevado con Salamalyon logrando contra atacarlo con fuerza en lo alto del estadio, donde la salamandra cae estrellándose con brusquedad fuera del plato de batalla.

"Kai gana! — Anuncia Jazzman"

Los Bladebreakers se encontraban en la delantera ganando el segundo juego.

— Si Johnny nos hubiera escuchado — se queja Enrique

— Fue vencido por un aficionado — secunda un frustrado Oliver

Aria estaba preocupada por la reacción de Johnny que al perder la batalla no pudo evitar alejarse de ella, no quería que lo observará derrotado.

— Johnny... — susurra la ojiazul intentando acercarse a él pero es interceptada por el francés que la toma del hombro para detenerla.

— Su orgullo esta herido — dijo entendiendo que necesitaba espacio — además pronto sera tu turno.

La ojiazul se limita únicamente a asentir para posteriormente pasar su vista al centro del estadio donde los presentadores anunciaban el siguiente encuentro.

«La querida Sirena Europea, Aria contra el maestro de la defensa, Max!-— exclama Jazzman»

La ojiazul sube al estadio, lucia un delicado vestido griego, adornado por brazaletes y un lanzador con la forma de un arco de muñeca. Al verla, Max no podía evitar mostrarse emocionado por el combate, ambos tenían bestias bit acuáticas.

Una vez que la batalla comenzó, la ojiazul se lanza al ataque causando que ambos blades colisionen en fuertes golpes de energía, sin embargo, ninguno detuvo su ataque, el rubio resistía todos los golpes que venían de parte de su oponente, ciertamente le sorprendia la agilidad de su rival que buscaba romper su defensa. Por otro lado, los presentadores narraban con detalle cada golpe de la batalla, entre comentarios hacían acotaciones de las batallas de Max y comentarios de la ojiazul, aduciendo que tenía habilidad después de todo era hermana del Gran Enrique, el campeón de Italia.

«El talento viene de familia, Bratt»

Aquellos comentarios lograban desconcentrar a la ojiazul, esto no pasó desapercibido para Max quien no puede evitar exclamar un sonoro "Silencio!" que logra callar a los presentadores, provocando que todas las miradas se centren en el rubio, en especial la mirada de la ojiazul.

— Quiero enfrentarte, no como la Sirena de Europa o la hermana de Enrique — sentencia el pecoso rubio — Quiero enfrentarte como blader!

Aria sonríe al escuchar aquello, en el plato de batalla no era descendiente de la aristocrática familia Tornatore y la presión que esto ejercía, solo era ella.

— Gracias Max.

Una vez dicho esto, la ojiazul se deshace del brazalete con el escudo de su familia, no lucharía por el honor de su apellido, reputación o ser reconocida por su equipo. Lucharía por ella misma, lucharía como Aria Tornatore.

— Serenity! — exclama invocando a su bestia bit

La rubia había llamado a la batalla a una hermosa sirena, la cual tenía un tridente entre sus manos, en el lado de las bancas de los Majestics estos no podían evitar observar con sorpresa a la ojiazul, nunca habían visto a Serenity tan majestuosa e imponente como en esa batalla donde haciendo uso de un poderoso maremoto logra desestabilizar el blade de Max, quien tuvo que liberar a Dracil para hacerle frente a aquella peligrosa Sirena que trataba de apresarlo entre sus remolinos, pero Dracil logra liberarse para acercarse a su rival, era hora de contra atacar.

— No te dejaré acercarte! — dijo la ojiazul tratando de alejar los ataque del pecoso rubio entre sus remolinos.

Una vez que Dracil logra recuperar el control y acercarse a su oponente, esta cambia su bello rostro a uno terrorífico. La ojiazul había usado el canto de la Sirena para neutralizar el ataque del rubio, logrando que Dracil se paralice y Serenity ataque innumerables veces con el tridente, Max intenta defenderse dando todo en su último ataque, este impacto provoca que ambos blades caigan tambaleándose con dificultad, al cabo de unos largos segundos el de Aria resiste y vence en el encuentro.

«Aria gana este encuentro! — Grita jazzman — van empatados»

El canto de la Sirena había debilitado a Max.

— Cuídate del canto de la Sirena — susurra Kai

El público ovaciona a la ojiazul, aquel día Aria no sólo había ganado respeto y reconocimiento por quién era, había demostrado que Serenity y ella eran un equipo.

Confiaba en su

bestia bit.

Rusia

Abadía Vallov

En una oscura habitación, Borís se encontraba observando la batalla en la comodidad de lo que parecía ser su oficina.

— Serenity — dijo observando el blade del monitor, sin duda las bestias bit Europeas eran poderosas.

Debía tenerlas

en el torneo.

Borís decide mandar una invitación a los Majestic, los quería en el torneo final.

Coliseo Olímpico

Robert y Tyson se encontraban disputando la batalla final, quien venciera iría al Campeonato Mundial en Rusia. Durante la batalla, Tyson había logrado hacer retroceder a Robert, el mayor no entendía como una bestia bit de clase baja pudiera hacerle frente a su Griffolyon, pero contra todo pronóstico iba perdiendo.

— No Robert! — dice el escocés yendo hacía él pero es detenido por la ojiazul quien lo sujeta del brazo advirtiéndole que era peligroso

— Qué planeas hacer? — cuestiona la ojiazul

—Tengo que hacer algo, Aria. Nuestras reputaciones están a punto de ser manchadas por unos vulgares proletarios desconocidos

El escocés intenta ir hacia su compañero pero se detiene al oir la lúgubre voz de los Dark Bladers.

— Quédate donde estás, no permitiremos que nadie interfiera en este encuentro — dijo Sanguinex haciendo que Sarcófagon lancé sus vendas hacia ambos, ante aquel ataque Johnny protege a la ojiazul cubriendola con su cuerpo.

— Johnny! — exclama la ojiazul al ver como Sarcófagon sujeta al escocés de la muñeca con una de sus vendas.

— No te muevas! — sentencia el escocés manteniéndola atrás de él

— Protegiendo a tu novia? Que valiente — se burla Lupinex

— No te atrevas a tocarla

Los Dark Bladers no pudieron evitar reír, estaban atrapados en el odio. Los Majestics debían conocer la derrota para ser libres de aquella maldición que los consumia en la oscuridad.

— Oh no, ellos de nuevo — masculla Oliver

— Maldición — se queja el italiano ejerciendo presión sobre su blade, era el único que estaba en condiciones físicas de luchar pero no podía ayudar a sus amigos, no mientras no recuperara el control de Amphilyon.

Los Dark Bladers quisieron decir algo pero una potente explosión de energía llama su atención, a lo lejos Tyson se encontraba sacando a un aturdido Robert del humo.

El japonés había ganado la batalla.

Robert observaba asombrado su derrota pero lejos de decir algo ofensivo felicita al de gorra, quizás podia haber perdido la batalla pero Tyson le había dado una importante lección sobre confianza, respeto y trabajo en equipo.

«El ganador es Tyson de los Bladebreakers! — anuncia Jazzman»

Los Majestics estaban perplejos, habían perdido, pero habían aprendido mucho de aquella batalla, en especial sobre los Dark Bladers que por fin podían ser libres de aquella oscuridad que los consumia.

— Estás bien, Johnny? — pregunta la ojiazul observándolo frotar su muñeca

— No es nada — dijo restándole importancia

— Deberíamos mejorar nuestras habilidades de grupo — reconoce Oliver — empezando por ti, Aria — mira fijamente a la ojiazul que lo observaba con sorpresa — Lo siento.

— Lo sentimos... — agrega un avergonzado Enrique

— Debimos confiar más en tí. — reconoce Robert pues de los 4, ella era la única que ganó su batalla.

— Te dije que no era débil. — sentencia un arrogante Johnny

La ojiazul sonríe al escuchar aquello, en verdad la aparición de aquellos chicos llamados los Bladebreakers habían traído grandes cambios a la vida de los europeos.

•

•

•

Una vez fuera del Coliseo Olímpico los Majestics felicitan a los Bladebreakers aduciendo que no debían perder en el Campeonato Mundial, no después de haber vencido a los mejores de Europa.

— No falta dos de ustedes? — cuestiona Max — Dónde está Aria?

Ante la pregunta el francés señala una esquina lejana donde yacía la ojiazul con un enojado escocés, Johnny aún estaba enfadado por la derrota.

— Es la única que puede calmar a Johnny cuando esta enojado.— dice Oliver observando como la ojiazul le acaricia la mejilla, provocando que el escocés se sonroje y miré hacia otro lado. A lo lejos Enrique quería decir algo pero fue alejado por un divertido Oliver.

Continuará ...

_**Hola!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo **____** El martes traeré la continuación de la llegada a Rusia y encuentro con Borís.**_

_**Qué opinan de la interacción de Johnny y Aria?**_

_**Johnny tiene motivos para sentir celos de Kai?**_

_**Qué pasará cuando Tala y Aria se reencuentren?**_


	10. Abadía

Capítulo 10: Abadía

Castillo Jurgens

Los Europeos habían recibido una extraña invitación a Rusia. Al parecer se trataba del presidente del torneo, Boris Valkov quien los invitaba a presentarse en el Campeonato Mundial, adjuntando en cada sobre un boleto de tren acompañado por la dirección de la Abadía Valkov, según lo escrito invitaba a los Majestics y a los Bladebreakers a conocer las instalaciones de la prestigiosa Abadía Valkov donde se entrenaban los representantes del equipo Ruso llamados los Demolition Boys, sin embargo, había un problema. Los Majestics no podrían asistir al día fijado, salvo por la ojiazul que había aceptado la invitación dispuesta a acompañar a los Bladebreakers, en verdad lamentaba ir sin su equipo o al menos la mayoría. Enrique no podría acompañarla hasta recuperar el vínculo con Amphilyon, Oliver tenía que innauguar un nuevo restaurant de su padre en Francia, Robert tenía negocios familiares impostergables, Johnny era el único que había aceptado ir aduciendo que no la dejaría sola con unos proletarios.

— Estás celoso — bromea Oliver ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del escocés

— Nosotros iremos antes de la final. — sentencia Robert

— Los esperaremos — exclama emocionado Tyson antes de partir con su equipo al bus mandado por la BBA

— Estarás bien? — pregunta preocupada la ojiazul al ver a su hermano presionar con fuerza su blade, por lo regular siempre se mostraba muy relajado, sin embargo, este solo asiente aduciendo que si alguien podía recuperar el vínculo con Amphilyon, ese era él. — Estaré esperándote — dijo dándole un cálido abrazo al rubio.

A lo lejos el escocés se encontraba a punto de subir al bus pero es detenido por la voz de Oliver.

— Qué ocurre? — pregunta Johnny

— Eres tan impaciente

El escocés frunce el entrecejo ganándose una divertida mirada por parte de su compañero quien se limita a decir "Dicelo o nunca se dará cuenta" Ante lo dicho, Johnny no pudo evitar ruborizarse, sabía que Oliver se refería a la ojiazul.

El escocés se limita a hacer un chasquido para posteriormente subir al bus junto a la ojiazul.

— Por cierto, ella no lo ve de esa forma — dijo Oliver refiriéndose al bicolor— Lo admira.

Abadía Valkov

En un cuarto de entrenamiento los Demolition Boys se encontraban preparándose para la apertura del torneo ruso, eliminado con rudeza a sus contrincantes, en especial un pelirrojo de gélidas orbes azules quien arrasaba sin piedad con los blades que tenía a su paso, esto no pasó desapercibido para Bryan que por momentos observaba con intriga a su capitán quien era más agresivo de lo usual.

— Objetivo 112, eliminado — dijo el pelirrojo

Algo no iba bien.

— Objetivo 115, eliminado

El semblante del pelirrojo era aterrador, parecía querer destruir todo a su paso.

— Objetivo 120, eliminado

Esos días, el pelirrojo había tenido pesadillas sobre su pasado, escuchar aquella voz había removido muchos recuerdos que quería olvidar

Ya no era Yuri Ivanov.

— Objetivo 125, eliminado

_La noche eterna_

•

•

•

_Aria Tornatore_

•

•

•

_Su voz_

Aquella voz le daba tanto paz como caos a su mente.

«Último nivel, finalizado — dijo el hombre encargado de monitorear sus ataques — Retirate, Tala »

El pelirrojo se niega aduciendo querer continuar, necesitaba descargar la rabia contenida pero su pedido fue denegado por el encapuchado hombre quien ordena que se retiré, por lo que al pelirrojo no le queda otra opción que obedecer. Una vez que estuvo afuera de la habitación golpea con fuerza la pared.

En el centro de Rusia, los Bladebreakers habían terminado de instalarse en su hotel, lo único que hacia falta para culminar su llegada a Rusia era conocer al Presidente del torneo, quien los esperaba en la Abadía Valkov, el cual también era el centro de entrenamiento de los Demolition Boys, según Kenny no había muchos datos del equipo ruso, lo único que se sabía era que jugaban rudo.

— Faltan pocos días para que inicie el torneo mundial — advierte Kenny — Debemos estar preparados.

— Lo estamos, Jefe — dice Tyson

— Estás bien? — pregunta Johnny al ver como la ojiazul se abraza

—Si, solo es muy frío

Ante lo dicho, el escocés suspira y le da su abrigo, aduciendo que él no tenía tanto frío debido a la vestimenta que portaba. Para los demás era extraño ver al escocés ser amable con alguien.

— Oigan! Nos perdimos de algo o están saliendo? — pregunta Tyson

— A qué te refieres? — dice la ojiazul

—Últimamente están muy juntos — bromea provocando que un fuerte rubor se pose en los pómulos de los europeos

— Métete en tus asuntos — espeta el escocés regresando su atención al camino

•

•

•

Los Bladebreakers trataban de ubicarse siguiendo el mapa que leía Kenny pero el de lentes no parecía seguro de la dirección que debían tomar, por lo que pide ayuda a los europeos, sin embargo, el ruso de Aria no era muy bueno y el de Johnny tampoco.

— Lo siento, el ruso nunca fue mi fuerte — lamenta la ojiazul

— No te disculpes — regaña Johnny — hablamos 7 idiomas, es natural que fallemos en alguno.

— Pues a Kai se le da bien — dijo observando como el bicolor se ubicaba en el mapa que le había quitado a su compañero de las manos.

— Es por aquí — dijo Kai caminando hacia una calle cercana, inmediatamente todos lo siguieron, sin embargo, para la ojiazul no paso desapercibido que el bicolor prácticamente no observaba el mapa para guiarse.

— Ya has estado en Rusia, Kai? — pregunta la ojiazul

La mirada del bicolor cambió de inmediato, era como si aquella pregunta resonara repetidamente en su mente.

"Ya has estado en Rusia, Kai? "

Lagunas mentales venían a su mente.

_Un lúgubre lugar_

•

•

•

_Un fuerte deseo de ganar_

•

•

•

_Un Fénix negro_

•

•

•

_Una sonrisa malévola_

El bicolor guardó silencio, era poco lo que recordaba, pero sin duda había estado en Rusia. Cuándo? Ni siquiera él lo sabía, de alguna forma era como si sus recuerdos estuvieran bloqueados.

— Kai? — llama la ojiazul poniendo una mano sobre su hombro para hacerlo reaccionar. — Te encuentras bien?

— Es aquí — dijo señalando una lúgubre casona a pocos metros, en verdad no se encontraba bien pero prefería evadir la pregunta.

Una vez que llegan a la Abadía Valkov, Los Bladebreakers observan a unos chicos jugar en el nevado patio, competiendo arduamente entre sí. Cuando uno de los blade sale disparado producto del ataque, Tyson logra agarrarlo en el aire impidiendo que se pierda en la nevada. Al percatarse de la presencia de los extranjeros, uno de los chicos se marcha corriendo hacia el interior de la Abadía, todo era sospechoso.

— Por qué nos observan de esa manera? — pregunta la ojiazul

— Quizás es porque no ven a muchos extrajeros por aquí — comentó Kenny

Ante lo dicho, Tyson muestra su blade aduciendo que no querían problemas, eran los representantes del equipo Asiático, sin embargo, los chicos frente a él se tornaron más serios, sus miradas eran similar a la de un soldado fijando su objetivo.

— Ustedes deben ser los famosos Bladebreakers — dijo un hombre de oscura vestimenta y cabellera púrpura acercándose con uno de los chicos que había huido anteriormente.

Al ver aquel hombre, el bicolor no puede evitar palidecer.

_Blades destrozados_

•

•

•

_Miedo_

•

•

•

_Una sonrisa malévola_

Muchas imágenes venían a su mente.

— Bienvenidos al Campeonato Mundial, mi nombre es Borís Valkov. Soy el presidente del torneo — se acerca a ellos — hemos oído tanto de ustedes, es bueno poder conocerlos formalmente. Por favor permítanme mostrarles las instalaciones.

La ojiazul fija su vista en el bicolor. Kai actuaba extraño, parecía tenso pero no podía culparlo, a decir verdad aquel lugar daba escalofríos, la ojiazul no tenía un buen presentimiento. Por momentos Borís se acercaba a los europeos para preguntar sobre el resto del equipo a lo que el escocés aduce que vendrán para la final.

— Es un gusto oir eso — dijo al entrar a la Abadía seguido por los Bladebreakers, por momentos la ojiazul de ocultaba de manera instintiva tras el escocés quien la observaba con extrañeza.

— Ocurre algo? — pregunta Johnny

— Este lugar me pone nerviosa. — dijo tomándolo del brazo.

A medida que avanzaban por las instalaciones, la ojiazul podía sentir como el bit de Serenity vibraba con inquietud.

Algo no iba bien

Una vez que llegaron al patio principal, observan a un grupo de chicos entrenar arduamente, según Borís eran un grupo de futuros Bladers que se preparaban para el siguiente campeonato Mundial dentro de dos años.

— Yo elijo personalmente a los bladers a temprana edad — dijo con orgullo — ellos entrenan arduamente y solo los mejores sobresalen en la Abadía

— Su vida es entrenar? — pregunta la ojiazul al ver las gélidas miradas en aquellos niños.

Parecían soldados

—Entrenar todo el tiempo debe ser muy aburrido — comenta Tyson

—No estás de acuerdo con nuestros métodos? — cuestiona el lúgubre hombre — Quizas una batalla te hara cambiar de opinión, estoy seguro que uno de nuestros chicos le gustara luchar contra un extranjero.

Los Bladebreakers aceptaron el desafío, por lo que cual Valkov los lleva a una sala de entrenamiento donde yacían reunidos el grupo que entrenaba en el patio. Rápidamente Borís presentas a los Bladebreakers diciendo que aceptaron su invitación para luchar contra uno de ellos, sin embargo, ninguno respondía al desafío. Todos sabían las consecuencias de perder, ante esto Borís decide escoger personalmente al adversario, por lo cual se acerca a un chico de mirada baja, llevándolo frente al de gorra.

—Mi nombre es Alexander y vas a perder — dijo señalando amenazante al de gorra — eres mi enemigo y voy a liquidarte en batalla.

—Oye relájat, es solo un juego — tranquiliza Tyson

— El beyblade podrá ser solo un juego para tí pero para nosotros es un motivo para vivir — dijo señalando a todos los chicos de la Abadía que se encontraban observando fijamente a los Bladebreakers con seriedad, sin duda aquel lugar daba escalofríos.

— Habla enserio — reconoce el escocés

— Parecen soldados — susurra incómoda la ojiazul.

A lo lejos Boris les decía a su grupo "Deben observar y aprender. No cometan los mismos errores en batalla"

— Te ocurre algo, Kai? — pregunta la ojiazul azul al notar la brusca reacción del bicolor en el momento que chocó su mirada con Valkov — No luces bien

— No es nada — dijo centrando su atención a la batalla donde Borís sería el árbitro

Había algo en ese hombre. Lo conocía pero por alguna razón no recordaba bien.

— Borís... — susurra el bicolor

Una vez que la batalla inició, el blade de Alexander giraba demasiado rápido, tanto que Tyson no podía aproximarse a él, era muy fuerte, la tormenta que había creado impedía que Dragoon pudiera acercarse para atacar. Por otro lado, la ojiazul no podía evitar sentir que alguien la observaba durante la batalla, no entendía a que se debía tal sensación pero a medida que pasaban los minutos esto aumentaba. Al pasar sus orbes zafiro por aquellos lúgubres muros, observa a un joven pelirrojo de ojos árticos observarla fijamente desde la puerta.

_Lo conocía_

•

•

•

_Conocía esos ojos_

Quiso decir algo, pero es interrumpida por una gélida voz

"Alejate de este lugar"

— Yuri? — susurró antes que la ventisca de Alexander cegara su visión, al abrir los ojos aquel chico ya no estaba.

Qué había sido eso?

Tras unos segundos, Tyson había usado la misma estrategia que uso Max en el torneo regional contra el bicolor para deshacerse del viento que había creado el chico, ingresando a la tormenta para atacar su blade usando su huracán fantasma para acaba con Alexander cuyo blade había caído a los pies de Boris.

— Alexander hay consecuencias que pagar por tu fracaso — dijo Boris destruyendo su blade — no me di cuenta que eras inferior, eres un desperdicio de mi tiempo y energía

—No, no puede abandonarme! — le ruega Alexander — haré lo que sea, lo que sea!

Borís lejos de inmutarse, únicamente se limita a tronar los dedos, provocando que un grupo de hombres encapuchados aparezca para llevárse al chico.

—Por favor no me haga esto — implora Alexander — por favor! Si me deja quedarme prometo que nunca volveré a perder

Los Bladebreakers observaban perplejos la escena, no podían entender tal frialdad en aquel hombre.

—Lo siento, deben pensar que soy muy cruel — dice con tranquilidad Borís

— Es solo un niño! — espeta la ojiazul al ver la brusquedad con la que se lo llevaban.

— Señorita Tornatore, son ustedes los que no entienden lo que significa el beyblade para los que viven aquí.— dijo con falso pesar — Bien esa fue una exhibición muy dramática, pero creo que ya deberían irse

— Qué pasará con ese chico?! — exclama con indignación Aria pero Kai la detiene en seco tomándola del brazo

— Olvidalo — dijo con seriedad, aquella batalla había logrado desbloquear sus recuerdos — haz de cuenta que esto nunca paso.

—Es mejor aceptar lo que pasó y continuar, no es así Kai?-— sentencia de forma maliciosa Borís

Aquella Abadía era el lugar más siniestro que habían visitado.

•

•

•

Una vez fuera, los Bladebreakers se disponen a regresar a su hotel sin embargo, la ojiazul no se movía de su lugar, independientemente de lo sucedido con aquel chico, no podía quitarse de la mente lo ocurrido en la batalla.

Acaso había sido su imaginación?

Ignoraba si se trataba de la misma persona. Lo único que sabía era que nunca pudo olvidar aquellos ojos árticos.

— Yuri... — susurra al recordar sus palabras

"Alejate de este lugar"

Continuará...


	11. Oscuro retorno

Capítulo 11: Oscuro retorno

Parque de Moscú

Sobre un nevado pastizal se encontraba sentado un joven de cabello bicolor observando fijamente el río, debido al cambio de época este aún no se encontraba completamente congelado, sin embargo, eso no era lo que lo preocupaba.

_Un lúgubre lugar_

•

•

•

_Un fuerte deseo de ganar_

•

•

•

_Un Fénix negro_

•

•

•

_Una sonrisa malévola_

Había algo familiar en esa Abadía, recordaba haber estado hace años en Rusia, pero haciendo qué? No estaba claro, era como si su memoria fuera un rompecabezas y no tuviera todas las piezas. No podía sacar de su cabeza lo ocurrido en aquel lugar.

_Blades destrozados_

•

•

•

_Miedo_

•

•

•

_Una sonrisa malévola_

Al ver a aquel hombre no pudo evitar palidecer. Valkov

— Interrumpo? — preguntó una voz conocida sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Se trataba de la ojiazul quien al parecer lo había seguido preocupada por su actitud.

Algo no estaba bien

— Puedo? — preguntó señalando un lugar a su lado para sentarse.

El bicolor únicamente se limitó a pronunciar un escueto "Uhmm" Que la ojiazul tomó como una afirmativa.

— Ocurre algo? — dijo mirándolo preocupada — Actuas extraño desde que llegamos a Rusia

— No es nada

Ante lo dicho, la ojiazul no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa de lado, debido al carácter frío del bicolor esperaba escuchar un "No es asunto tuyo" Aquello era un progreso en su trato.

— No eras el único intranquilo cuando fuimos a la Abadía — dijo captando la atención del bicolor — Serenity no dejaba de vibrar, era como si quisiera huir.

Al decir aquello no pudo evitar pensar en lo ocurrido en la Abadía.

"Alejate de este lugar"

Ignoraba si aquello fue real o producto de su imaginación pero estaba segura de una cosa.

— Algo no está bien en ese lugar — dijo apretando la tela de su abrigo, quiso decir algo más pero es interrumpida por el sonido de una roca cayendo al río, a unos pocos metros del lugar unos chicos reían jugando entre ellos.

— Debo irme — sentencia con dureza el bicolor

— Dónde vas? — preguntó con sorpresa

— Necesito respuestas

Dicho eso, el bicolor se retira dejando atrás a la ojiazul quien lo observa hasta perderse en el nevado camino.

_**Su ojos habían cambiado**_

— Tu mirada me recuerda a él. — susurró centrando su vista en la blanquecina nevada — Yuri...

Abadía Valkov

En un oscuro despacho, un hombre de cabellera púrpura y antifaz oscuro observaba en la pantalla gráficas de las bestias bit de los equipos invitados para el encuentro de exhibición en la apertura del Torneo Ruso. Voltaire estaba trayendo equipos de todo el mundo, quería tener los mejores equipos reunidos.

— El objetivo son sus bestia bit. — dijo señalando la imagen de los Bladebreakers — Entendido?

— Sí, señor.

Dicho esto, aquellos cuatro chicos de ruda apariencia y porte intocable se marcha hasta perderse entre los oscuros corredores que conformaban aquel tétrico lugar, ellos eran el equipo que representaría a Rusia en el Campeonato Mundial.

Los Demolition Boys, las armas perfectas de Biovolt.

Al regresar a sus habitaciones, el pelirrojo no puede evitar meditar sobre lo ocurrido durante la batalla de aquellos chicos en la Abadía.

_**Su advertencia**_.

El ver a aquella chica...

_La Sirena Europea_

•

•

•

_Aria Tornatore_

•

•

•

_Su voz_

Dudaba que se tratara de la misma joven, pero su voz le trasmitía la misma tranquilidad de esa vez.

— Alejate de este lugar — susurra golpeando la pared

Plaza Roja

En el centro de una concurrida Plaza de Moscú, Tyson observa emocionado la batalla de los White Tiger contra los All Star, quienes habían decidido luchar en un encuentro amistoso para conocer la fuerza de su rival, aquellos equipos habían sido invitados por el Señor Voltaire para una exhibición especial en la apertura del Torneo Ruso.

|•••|

Cerca de la plaza, una joven de rubia cabellera y orbes azules trataba con el temperamental carácter del escocés.

— Sigues enojado? — pregunta la ojiazul

— Pudiste decir que estarías con el proletario— dijo con recelo, no le había agrado verla con el bicolor.

— Es nuestro amigo — defiende — Por qué te molesta?

El escocés no pudo evitar hacer un chasquido con la lengua, no podía considerar al bicolor como un amigo, era muy orgulloso, sin embargo, en ese momento las palabras del francés resuenan en su mente.

"Dicelo o nunca lo sabra"

Odiaba reconocerlo pero quizás Oliver tenía razón y era momento de decirle lo que sentía a la ojiazul.

— Johnny? — preguntó al verlo detenerse en seco

— Me molesta ver que te importa otra persona

La ojiazul no pudo evitar centrar toda su atención en el escocés quien la observaba fijamente, lucia diferente, en su mirada había una fuerte determinación.

— Me importas, Aria.

El escocés quiso continuar pero una imponente luz llama la atención de ambos chicos quienes se percatan de dos imponentes bestias bit luchando a lo lejos, seguido por los eufóricos gritos de Tyson, ante esto ambos se dirigen rápidamente hacia su dirección, temían que se tratara de una emergencia, la lúgubre aparición de un nuevo enemigo, ya habían tenido suficiente con los Dark Bladers. Al llegar, ambos europeos observan a los Bladebreakers felicitar a dos chicos. Al parecer Lee y Michael, ambos capitanes de sus respectivos equipos, Kenny no tardó en hacer las presentaciones aduciendo que se trataban de viejos amigos hechos en las semifinales.

— Creí que estaban en problemas — suspira la ojiazul

— No vuelvo a preocuparme por ellos — se queja el escocés sin percatarse que a lo lejos aquellas interacciones eran observadas por alguien de albina cabellera y orbes azul matelico, sin duda aquellas bestias bit serían una buena adquisición para Biovolt.

Abadía Valkov

El bicolor había logrado infiltrarse sin problemas en el interior de aquel lúgubre edificio, ciertamente no era un lugar acogedor pero cada rincón, cada camino, cada pasadizo le resultaban sumamente familiar.

_Gritos_

•

•

•

_Miedo_

•

•

•

_Un fuerte deseo de ganar_

A medida que se adentraba en aquel oscuro túnel, la sensación de pavor aumentaba, tenía miedo pero por qué ese miedo?

Tengo que saber, pensó el bicolor

Al llegar a la planta baja de la Abadia observa una gran cantidad de máquinas y científicos, sin dudarlo se escondió entre los muros, aquellos científicos se encontraban observando las gráficas en las pantallas en base a la reacción que tenían las extrañas sustancias que inyectaban en aquellos jóvenes.

— Este lugar no es una Abadía, es un laboratorio. — dijo para si, sin percatarse que sus acciones eran observadas por un lúgubre hombre de cabellera púrpura y sonrisa malévola

_Habia regresado_

•

•

•

_El chico que escapó de la Abadía_

•

•

•

_El dueño de Black Dranzer._

El bicolor ignoraba cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo por aquellos oscuros túneles que eran como un laberinto. Por qué sentía que sabía exactamente hacia donde iba? Al llegar a otra de las habitaciones se detiene en seco al percatarse que dentro de varios tubos de cristal habían animales encerrados, estaban vivos y aquellos científicos se encontraban extrayendo sus espíritus.

Era monstruoso

En ese momento Kai recuerda las palabras de la ojiazul.

"Serenity no dejaba de vibrar, era como si quisiera huir"

Ahora entendía lo ocurrido. Aquella Sirena podía sentir lo ocurrido con aquellos seres, su temor, su dolor.

Tenía que salir de ahí.

El bicolor camina hasta llegar a un corredor donde podía escucharse el eco de unas voces.

"vencer al enemigo la victoria es vida"

Eran los niños que conformaban la Abadía, parecían robots. A su lado cada encapuchado repetía que la persona frente a ellos era su enemigo, alimentandolos de odio y sed de victoria.

"Él es el enemigo, debes destrozarlo*

Aquella frialdad daba escalofríos

"No le muestres piedad a tu oponente*

Kai no podía evitar temblar de rabia, odio.

— Ya recuerdo — dijo para sí — sé porque este lugar esta en mis sueños. — intenta recostarse en la pared, todos sus recuerdos volvían de golpe a su mente, se veía a él de niño entrenando, repitiendo aquellas mismas palabras, pero sobre todo recordaba a un hombre de antifaz y sonrisa malévola — Se porque ese hombre me asusta.

El bicolor retrocede hasta sentir su espalda chocar contra otra persona, al voltear no puede evitar palidecer.

— Te eh asustado, joven Kai? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma — dijo con burla un hombre de cabellera púrpura

— Yo.. — No podía evitar tartamudear

— Y bien, Kai? —se pone su antifaz — Ahora recuerdas?

— Bo... Borís — el bicolor no sentía su cuerpo, era como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre él, podía sentir su cuerpo caer de rodillas al pavimento, su cuerpo temblaba ante la risa malévola de aquel lúgubre hombre. Todos sus recuerdos volvían — Yo crecí en esta Abadía.

— Benvenido a casa, Kai

Continuará...


End file.
